A Past Once Forgotten, Twice Lived
by cailinXaiden
Summary: One of Drakken's rays happens to hit Shego instead of Kim. Now Shego is having memory lapses into her dark past, and can't control her destructive powers. When she gets fired, who is she supposed to turn to? KIGO
1. Shego's Birthday

My first Kigo fic! Enjoy! And sorry if it sucks… Btw, this is before STG (although it was a great episode) R&R plz :D

Chapter 1 Shego's Birthday

-Drakken's Lair-

Shego sat up in bed with a gasp. Ever since it had first happened, she had been plagued with the nightmare of the event every night before her birthday. After realizing it had just been a dream she sighed in irritation and rubbed the cold sweat from her face. _Damnit. Every time _she thought wearily.

"Happy birthday to me." She mumbled.

Getting out of bed, she lazily put on her outfit and exited her room.

"Ah! Shego! I'm glad you're up, I've decided to launch plan Antithesis Anamnesis." Drakken cheerfully called to his sidekick.

"And that's the ones with the ducks, right?" Shego drawled as she moved to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Of course not!" Drakken replied, seemingly annoyed, "That's Mephistopheles Raptor!"

Shego paused and raised one eyebrow at her employer. He obviously hadn't caught on that she had been joking. _I don't get paid enough for this_ she thought to herself as she resumed pouring her coffee. After a moment of silence Drakken, literally, pranced over to Shego and smiled at her stupidly. At first she ignored him, but he was really starting to annoy her.

"You're just asking to get beat up you know." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

Drakken gave a slight frown but quickly perked up again. "Wouldn't you like to know _why_ I'm launching my great scheme today?" he asked, being rather too chipper.

"Not really, no." she answered blatantly, starting to walk away.

"Couldn't you try to be a little more grateful, Shego? After all, I'm initiating this plot for your birthday!" he called after her.

Shego stopped dead in her tracks, her hand clenching, causing the cup to break, and hot coffee to spill down her arm and onto the floor. With lightning speed she turned around and grabbed Drakken by the collar of this suit (what would you call what he wears?).

"How did you know it was my birthday?" she hissed, more angry than usual.

"I-I just did some digging on the internet awhile back, I th-though you would be happy! I was just t-trying to surprise you! Please don't hurt me!" Drakken whimpered, shielding his face with his hands.

Shego released her prisoner, still glaring. After a moments thought she replied, "When are we going then?"

Brushing himself off, Drakken regained some of his confidence. "At once! All you'll have to do is commit some crime that will lure Kim Possible. Then I'll shoot her with my memory ray, and her mind will be reduced to that of a nine year-old! Well before she learned all of her fighting moves, she'll be helpless!"

Shego stared at him for a moment. _Does he…? No. It's just a coincidence. Nine is a… popular… age? _Shaking herself to clear her head, she nodded in agreement, both to her thoughts and to Drakken.

-Middleton Bank-

Shego was loading the ninth bag of money into the hovercar when a voice stopped her.

"Stop right there Shego!" called out, who other than, Kim Possible. "Ron, go find Drakken, I'll take care of Shego." The blond boy nodded and hurried off to find said man.

"Hello Princess." Shego smirked.

Without any further words, the two leapt into combat. Unbeknownst to Kim, Drakken was hiding on the roof of the building across the street with his memory ray, waiting for a clear shot. Luckily, that would happen very soon. About five minutes into the fight, Kim got the upper hand and managed to pin Shego to the ground.

"Looks like you lose, Shego." Kim panted.

It took Kim a minute to realize that Shego wasn't struggling or responding. Looking down, Kim saw that Shego's eyes were filled with fear and confusion.

"Shego?" Kim asked hesitantly.

Kim's voice broke into Shego's consciousness, and she closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again only to glare up at the redhead.

"You picked the _wrong_ day to do that Kim." Shego's voice was dead serious.

With more force than was really necessary, Shego kicked Kim off of herself and proceeded to jump to her feet. Unfortunately, that had been the exact moment that Drakken had fire his gun. Before she knew what was happening, Shego fell to her knees.

"Wha-?" She managed as she looked at yellow light engulfing her body, and then up to Drakken jumping up and down on the roof. He seemed to be saying something, but she couldn't hear him. Pain coursed through her body and she gritted her teeth. Inside her mind, memories spun backwards like a movie being rewound. Before she could do anything, a world of black overcome her. She faintly remembered being lifted up, and somebody calling out, "You think you're all that, but you're not!" After that, there was nothing.

End chapter 1!!! Tell me what you think :)


	2. Worst Day EVER

AND SHE JUST KEEPS GOING! lol, ya, back for a second chapter, hope you're all enjoying it

OMG I FORGOT DISCLAIMER!!!! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!! I own nothing D: Not even these socks… sniffle

Chapter 2 Worst.Day.EVER.

-Drakken's Lair-

Shego sat up with a rather loud groan. "God, what the FUCK happened to me?" she growled while cradling her head in her hands.

Her entire body ached, she guessed as a result of one of Drakken's plans gone wrong. Funny how his inventions always ended up hurting _them_ more than Kim Possible.

"Alright, I am SO going to quit one of these days," she grumbled to herself, "no joke."

"SHEGO!" Drakken cried, rushing into her room after hearing her awake.

"You! Out of my room! NOW!" She yelled at the blue man.

"But I just wanted to-"

"NOW. We'll talk when I get up." She ordered.

Drakken meekly left the room, looking back only once, just to receive a death glare from the pale woman. After the door was shut, Shego sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Might as well go see what he wants." She mused, and made to get out of her luxurious bed. It was onyx black, and had been imported specially. As she was walking to the door something strange happened. She felt her legs stop walking involuntarily, and her mind start to… recede. As she stood there, unable to move or talk, a memory played in front of her eyes like a movie. It was when she was eight, and she and her brothers were playing outside their house, playing catch. Before she had time to react, it was gone, and she had control of her body again.

"What the…" she murmured, confused about what just happened. Now she REALLY wanted to talk to Drakken, to see what the heck was wrong with her.

Drakken greeted her as she walked into the main room. "Ah! Shego! How are you feeling? Were you affected by the ray? Do you have the mind of a nine year-old?"

"I advise you get out of my face before I break yours." She growled irritably.

"Hm, I see you're still… you…" he said, disappointed, while stepping back. "Well then! Although my ray didn't work, we can still do some evil today. I had a back up plan anyway. First we'll need to steal the materials. I would think you're up for the job?"

"Uh, doy!" she said, cracking her knuckles, deciding to disregard the earlier event as some harmless side effect of Drakken's memory ray.

-Middleton Technology Base-

Shego leaned idly against some boxes, bored out of her mind while Drakken danced around like a little boy at Christmas.

"Ooooh! Look at this! It's marvelous!" He exclaimed, for the ump-teenth time, holding up some useless looking piece of metal and wiring.

"Yeah, it's awesome. Now do you mind finding what we need before somebody realizes we're here?" Shego muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm not worried about that, that's what you're for." He replied absentmindedly, continuing to rummage through endless boxes.

Shego tilted her head forward, causing her hair to fall in her face to hide her grin. That was the first smart thing he'd said all day.

"You should have just called it quits for today, Drakken!" called out teen hero Kim Possible.

"Aw, look who came to join the party." Shego taunted, but then bit her tongue at her choice of words.

"Yes! This wonderful party!" cackled Drakken, thinking that Shego was talking about a birthday party. "I promise your next present will be better than the last." He called to Shego.

"Present? What's the occasion?" asked Kim, all the while making her way to Shego.

"Oh, didn't you know? Today is Shego's birthday." Replied Drakken, sounding a bit tipsy.

"Sorry I didn't bring you a card." Kim smirked as she started the fight.

"I'd kill you if you did." Shego replied with a quick smile, but with the same seriousness that Kim had witnessed earlier today.

"Should you even be fighting after Drakken fried you?" Kim taunted.

"That's sweet Pumpkin, didn't know you cared."

Kim swung her leg around, aiming for Shego's torso. Shego spun out of reach and took a shot at the petite teens head. Kim ducked and threw a punch of her own at her arch-nemesis, only to have it blocked by Shego's arm.

"Let's turn things up a bit." Shego said, smirking, as she stepped back and bared her hands, usually the sign for them to ignite.

When nothing happened, Shego looked confusedly down at her hands, trying to use her plasma again and again.

"Having a little trouble Shego? Maybe your powers expire, and you're getting too old."

"Old, Kimmy?" Shego asked distractedly, still trying to use her powers.

"After all, today is your birthday. How old are you turning?" Kim mocked.

"Birthday…" repeated Shego, forgetting about her plasma for a moment. "Drakken should have never told you. Drakken shouldn't even have _known_." Enraged by the fact her past had been violated, she stopped trying to use her powers and just started punching again.

"By the way," Kim said, deflecting blows, "what was with you earlier? When I had you pinned."

Shego paused as the memory, the _nightmare_, flooded her mind. Without a moments thought, she lunged at the redhead. Subconsciously, her hands ignited, and she smirked, but only for a second. For when the plasma came, so did the pain. Shego froze mid lunge and fell to her knees with a scream of agony. She looked down at her unlit hands, which were steaming. She could feel the burn marks beneath her gloves.

"What the hell?" she whispered. "I haven't been burned from my plasma since I was first learning to use it…"

"Shego? Are you… Are you ok?" Kim asked apprehensively.

Shego glared up at Kim hurt and confused. She needed to get out of here, _now_. "Just get the fuck away from me!" she screamed as she ran to find Drakken.

Drakken, of course, was in a corner with a box of chosen technology, fending off Ron. They were both making fools of themselves, and had it been any other time she might have laughed at how stupid they both looked, but not now. Pushing the buffoon out off the way, she grabbed Drakken and threw him into the hovercar.

"Did you get what you need? Good." Shego piloted the aircraft away from the building at top speed, wanting to get back to the lair as soon as possible.

-Drakken's Lair-

"Shego, I really think that was uncalled for! We could have defeated Kim Possible if you hadn't run away!" Drakken whined.

"Shut it! Look, when I was in there I couldn't use my plasma. Now I KNOW you know why! So tell me what the HELL IS GOING ON!" She screamed, wishing she could light up right then.

"You couldn't…? Well… it would seem that my ray partially worked. It seems that you've lost the memory of how to use your powers."

"Ok, I guessed that much, but how do you fix it?" she asked, irritated.

"You see, Shego, because this had been designed for stopping Kim Possible, there in no 'fixing it' per say." Drakken replied, looking anywhere but at Shego.

"WHAT?!?" she cried. "So you mean I'm stuck like this?"

"It would seem so. And seeing as you're only better than Kim Possible because of your plasma, you are no longer needed."

"Now wait one damn second! I can wipe the floor with Kimmy! Powers or no! You can't just fire me!" she exclaimed, outraged.

"You are unstable, Shego. Your memories have been scrambled, your mind left in who knows what shape. I just can't keep you around."

"What? So you fuck me up then just _leave_ me like this?" Shego asked in disbelief.

"Don't make me call the guards to escort you out, Shego." Drakken said coolly.

Shego's fists shook with rage. She started to walk away but stopped.

"You'll be sorry." She said in a dark, ominous tone, making Drakken shiver.

"I don't kn-" Drakken started, but was cut off as Shego's fist connected with his face, sending him all the way across the room.

Exiting the lair, Shego glared at the world. The fist thing she'd need to do was retrieve the pair of gloves she had had made the first time she was learning to use her plasma. It had been before she new so much about technology, so she had had some scientist that was a friend of a friend of a friend make them. But he had taken altogether too long, and by the time they were done, she had gritted through the burns and learned to control her powers her self. She _could_ do it again, but like Drakken had said, her mind was screwed, so she needed to get those gloves so that she didn't give herself third degree burns every time she got mad.

After she had control of her powers, she could threaten Dr.D into making something that would fix her. The only problem in getting the gloves was that she had had them back when she was a hero. And she had kept them in Go Tower. And that's where she had left them.

End of Chapter 2!!! PLEASE REVIEW! 3333


	3. Reunion at Go Tower

Thanks for all the positive feedback On to chapter 3:D

Chapter 3 Reunion at Go Tower 

-Outside Go Tower-

Shego quietly stepped out of the jet she had taken on her way out of Drakken's lair, onto the rocky soil of the Go Tower island. _God, I thought I'd never have to come back here again, especially after that stupid incident with Aviarious._ Eyeing the tall building, Shego contemplated her options. She could just try to use her 'glow' to open the door, like the rest of the team did, but she didn't even know if she'd be able to ignite. Plus if the rest of the team was in there then they would be notified of her entrance, giving her all the less time to steal the gloves. The second method would be to scale the building until she got to the right floor, then brake in and quickly retrieve the gloves before Team Go even had time to react. Yeah, she liked that idea.

"Well, no time like the present." She said to herself, doing a few stretches before grabbing a rope out of the jet and approaching to tower.

The rope was just a back up, Shego was just going to use her super strength and claws to climb up the side of the building. Without a moments hesitation, Shego dug her nails into the side of the tower and started her ascent. Little did she know, her actions went unnoticed to all but one. A fisherman was staking it out on the waters, waiting for morning to come, when he noticed a green and black figure breaching the famous Go Tower. After the initial surprise, he was able to call in a report to one teen hero.

-Possible Residence-

Kim lay on her bed, finishing up her last math problem, when a familiar beep rang throughout her room.

"What's the sitch Wade?" she asked automatically, the words not even forming in her head before they were uttered.

"Looks like someone is trying to break into Go Tower, and they're out on a mission right now." Answered the boy genius.

"Any idea who it might be?" Kim got out of bed and headed for the front door.

"Well, the guy who called in said the person was wearing a green and black jumpsuit, so it's probably-"

"Shego." Kim finished. "Ride?"

"Already got one waiting for you. It's a mini jet, so you won't have to worry about boating out to island."

"Thanks Wade, you rock." Kim said with a smile before turning off the communicator and heading outside.

Sure enough, when she got to her front yard there was a small white jet waiting for her. After the initial thanks he gave, the pilot was silent the entire ride, giving Kim time to think about the day. She really wondered what was up with Shego. First she had acted strange during there first fight, seeming more annoyed than usual at being pinned. Then at the second fight she couldn't even use her powers. _Not like I'm complaining that she can't fry me anymore, it's just… weird,_ she thought to herself. Before she could think anymore about it, the pilot was ushering her out with a smile.

"Show time." She said to herself, aiming her grappling hook gun up the side of the tower.

-Inside Go Tower-

Now inside, Shego stealthily snuck through the building. She still didn't know if anybody was here, so she had to be careful. After all, it's not like Hego would just hand over the gloves, making it so that she could use her plasma powers for evil. He'd probably try to use the gloves as a bribe to get her back on the team. _Yeah, only _after_ he kicks me off the team does he realize that he SUCKS as a leader. _The memory of her days on Team Go and Hego were really starting to piss her off, so she had to stop for a second to calm herself down. The last thing she needed was to accidentally light up and barbeque her hands. Having regained her composure, Shego continued to head towards the place her gloves should be. She hadn't taken more than two steps when an all too familiar voice rang out.

"Stop Shego!"

Shego bristled and turned to face the redhead. "Now's not the time, Princess. I'm not even stealing anything this time."

"Oh really? So you just decided to brake into Go Tower and sneak around for no apparent reason?" Kim raised an eyebrow.

"It's not stealing if it's yours!" Shego countered.

"What's yours?" asked Kim, confused.

"I'm just getting my gloves, so run along home." Shego waved a hand dismissively, and turned her back to Kim.

"Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe you went through all that trouble just to get some old gloves? Don't think so." Kim advanced across the room.

"Look, I'd love to explain my past to you and how Dr.D's stupid 'present' is making me get a pair of gloves that I never used in the first place, but I just don't have the time." Shego took long strides towards the hallway, but soon found herself falling to the floor.

It took her a moment to realize that Kim was on top of her. It took her a millisecond to kick the small teen off of her and get back to her feet.

"How many times do I have to tell you? _Not_ today." Shego growled, rubbing her arms protectively, wishing every stupid thing would stop reminding her of what had happened on her birthday.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Do you expect me to let you just get away because it's your birthday?" Kim gave Shego a look of mock pity.

Shego clenched her fists and stormed over to Kim, picking her up by the color of her shirt.

"Ok, I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen. You are going to stop talking about my fucking birthday, and you'll forget that you even know when my birthday is. Further more, you'll leave me alone and let me get my FUCKING GLOVES." Shego dropped the teen with disgust and headed once again towards the hallway.

Unfortunately, she was stopped by yet another voice, which she loathed more than anything in this galaxy.

"Shego? What are you doing here?" Hego, leader of Team Go, stepped into the room, followed by the rest of the team.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." She spat.

"She said that she's getting some gloves or something. Does that ring any bells?" Kim asked Hego, trying to figure all of this out.

"Her training gloves? Why do you need those, Shego? You didn't even end up using them the first time. It was rather rude really, after they were specially made." Hego turned his attention from Kim to Shego.

"Yeah, because that lazy ass took his sweet time, and I was tired of not being in control. Unfortunately I don't have a strip of leather and a sound proof room at my disposal like I did the last time. Now get out of my way!" Shego tried to push past the large blue clad man unsuccessfully.

"Wait… does that mean you don't have control of your powers?" He asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"Uh, doy!" Shego snapped.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm afraid that I can't give you the gloves. That is, unless you return to Team Go. I can't just let you get your plasma back to use for evil! What kind of hero would I be then?"

"The kind that stays alive." Shego growled menacingly.

"I'm sorry Shego, I just can't. It wouldn't be the right thing to do. Even if it is your birthday. Oh! Happy birthday! This is the first time in a while that we've all been together for a birthday. If only dad could be here." Hego said with a smile.

The gesture was not returned. In fact it was quite the opposite. Shego's mouth was open in shock. How _dare_ he say that to her? How could he, after what she had told him? _Oh yeah, that's right. He said I was lying. I told him _everything_, and he called me a liar._

"Shut up." Shego said quietly, which made Hego's eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Don't you DARE say that to me!" Shego was now shouting, "Even if you don't believe me, at least have the decency to not bring it up!"

"Shego I don't think this is the best time to talk ab-"

"Not the time? _Not the time?_ Well when will it be the time Hego? When will you believe me?" The anger and hurt in Shego's voice was overpowering.

"Shego-"

"NO! Don't _talk_ to me! Just get the hell out of my life!" Shego was enraged at this point, and tried once again to push past Hego, but he wouldn't let her by.

Shego let out a roar of furry and took a swing at Hego's head, which he ducked. Before she knew what was happening, someone grabbed her from behind.

"Shego, just give it up! You're way outnumbered." Kim tried to reason with the green woman.

_Oh shit, I forgot Kim was here! Crap, I shouldn't have said any of that! GOD DAMNIT HEGO! _Shego broke free of Kim's grip and turned to see Hego coming at her. Before she could think about what she was doing, anger fed her plasma, and both of her arms were completely engulfed in roaring green flames. It took her a second to realize what was happening, and looked in horror at her burning arms. As she let out a blood-curdling scream, the flames dispersed. The pain overpowered her, and soon she was slipping into the darkness again. She could faintly here a voice, but it sounded miles away.

"Shego? Shego! SHEGO!" Kim quickly moved to help her arch-nemesis.

End chapter 3!!! Oh snap, what's gonna happen next? And what was up with Shego and Hego? Why am I asking you? It's not like _you_ know. BUT I DO! AHAHAHA! Um…. ya…


	4. A New Kind of Prison

IHOP has good pancakes… On to chapter 4 :) R&R

Chapter 4 A New Kind of Prison 

-Possible Residence-

Kim sat at her kitchen table lost in thought. She just couldn't understand how she had ended up at this point. First, she stopped one of Drakken's dooms day plans, that was fairly normal for her. Then she had been called to stop Shego from braking into Go Tower. It was a little odd that Shego would want to be anywhere near Go Tower, but other than that it was just another mission. Then she witnessed a fight between Shego and Hego, which hinted that she was missing something REALLY big. And in the end, she somehow subconsciously took a wounded Shego to, not the hospital, but her own house. She kept asking herself, why would she do that? But she just kept going in circles. _Ok, so maybe I didn't take her to the hospital because the cops would get her? But what's wrong with that? I send her to jail every chance I get. So maybe I forgot who I was trying to help. But I would have taken other people to the hospital! Why did I bring the person who I fight on a daily basis to my house?!? _Kim let out a groan and let her head fall to the table with a thump.

Not being able to reach a conclusion, Kim decided to go check on the source of her troubles. After she had carried Shego into the house, her mother had helped get her into the extra bedroom, where Kim had been charged with the humiliating job of getting Shego into some different clothes. Kim's mom had said she couldn't tend any of the wounds with that jumpsuit in the way. Kim quietly let herself into the small room. Walking over to the bed, she pulled over a chair and sat down. _She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping,_ Kim thought to herself. _It's almost like she's a different person. Wow, her hair looks soft… I wonder if she'd notice if I just-_ as Kim was reaching out to stroke Shego's long black locks, the villainess turned over, so that she was now facing the teen hero. Kim sucked in quickly and held her breath, wondering if she had woken Shego up. But after about two minutes of silence, she relaxed again, just in time to catch a sound.

"Shego?" Kim asked quietly, "Are you up? Did you just say something?"

"Please…" Shego's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Shego?" Kim leaned in closer.

"Why are you…? Please…!" Shego's face contorted into a mask of pain and fear.

"Shego, what's the matter? Wake up, it's just a deam!" Kim whispered urgently, and gently shook the sleeping woman. _This is too weird! It's not right for me to see Shego like this, she never acts like this!_

"Get off!" Shego cried out as she sat up in bed, slapping Kim's hand away.

Looking around wildly, her eyes locked onto Kim. Any fear that had been in Shego's eyes was now replaced with anger.

"What the hell are you doing in my r- wait, this isn't my room! Where am I?" Shego jumped out of the bed and backed up against the wall.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight you." Kim said, standing up from the chair. _Since when?_ Kim said to herself. "You're at my house. I brought you here after you passed out at Go Tower."

"Yeah, like you'd ever help me." She scoffed.

"Why not?" asked Kim, crossing her arms

"Um, maybe because we're enemies and we hate each other." Snapped Shego

"I don't hate you." Kim said quietly.

Shego looked at Kim confusedly. Kim herself looked at bit shocked at what she had just said. A silence blanketed the room as the two stood looking at each other. _What the hell?_ Shego thought to herself. The same thought was running through Kim's head. Shego looked away and decided to break the silence

"Whatever, just tell me t- WHAT? WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY CLOTHES???" Looking down at herself, Shego realized she was wearing a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt.

"Oh." Kim said, blushing. "Well, my mom wanted to treat your burns so I- WE had to change your… um… clothes."

Shego smirked at the blushing redhead.

"You know, I don't wear a br-"

"I kind of figured that out." Kim said quickly, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Aw, was wittle Kimmy embarrassed?" cooed Shego.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before! I mean I _am_ on the cheerleading squad."

"Oh, so it's true what they say about cheerleaders." Shego smirked.

"I meant in the locker rooms!" Kim was once again blushing.

"You peek at other girls too? And I thought I was special." Shego pouted.

"Shego!" Kim put her hand on her forehead, frustrated.

"This has been fun, Princess, really. But I have some business to attend to." Shego made her way for the hallway, but Kim blocked her path.

That seemed to be happening a lot lately, to Shego's distaste.

"If that business has anything to do with breaking back into Go Tower to get your stupid gloves, then I can't let you go." Kim said firmly.

"Try and stop me. They're _my_ gloves, so why can't I have them?" Shego growled.

"You'd still be breaking into the tower. Plus you're in no condition to go climbing up the side of a building."

"Then who's going to get them for me? You?" asked Shego skeptically.

"I'm not going to help you steal from super heroes!" exclaimed Kim.

"Look Kim, this isn't some petty theft. I _need_ those gloves."

"Why?" Kim couldn't understand why Shego was so desperate to get these gloves.

"Fine, since you're obviously not going to let me go anywhere, I'll tell you!" Shego leaned against the wall. "Drakken's stupid ray was supposed to rewind your memory to when you were nine, but it hit me instead. Because it was a piece of junk, it didn't exactly work, and the only thing it affected was my plasma powers. The comet didn't hit until I was twelve, so all the training I did to control my powers is gone! The way my power works is that plasma comes out of my body, but I can control the temperature so that the plasma in direct contact with my skin isn't scorching, so I don't get fried each time I use my powers, like I do now. Now I can't even ignite my pinky finger! Not that I'd want to in this state, but it really sucks that I don't remember how to do _any_ of it. The plasma is partly controlled by my emotion, so now when I get really pissed I ignite and get barbequed. And it really really sucks so just let me go get my gloves!"

"How are the gloves gonna help with all that?" Kim asked, overcome by Shego's tutorial about her powers.

"The gloves regulate the temperature of the plasma coming through my hands, so I don't get burned while I'm learning to use it." Shego explained.

"Wait… Hego said you didn't use them last time. So you just let yourself get cooked?" Kim was queasy at the thought of burning her hands off until she finally learned to use her powers, that is, if she had been in Shego's place.

"Yeah, well I hated not being in control. The burns healed quickly because of my powers anyway." Shego huffed.

Kim sighed. "I guess I can go try to reason with Hego. I have a lot of homework this week, so it'll have to wait for the weekend."

"Wait, what's today?" Shego asked; passing out had made her internal clock go all screwy.

"Monday. I got home from school about an hour ago." Kim answered simply.

"Then why the hell did I have the dream agai-" Shego stopped, realizing who she was talking to.

"Oh yeah, what the heck were you dreaming about? You were talking in your sleep." Kim asked concerned, which only annoyed Shego.

"None of your damn business." She grumbled. "Anyways, can't you go any earlier than the weekend?" Shego changed the subject quickly.

"No. You'll just have to not get ticked off at anyone for a couple days." With that Kim left Shego alone in the room.

_It's not that simple_, Shego thought to herself. _It's hard to not get mad when you've got your worst fucking memories replaying through your head like a bad movie. But it's not like I'm gonna tell her Drakken's ray screwed my mind too. I will _not_ make myself seem that pathetic. I can handle a couple of days. How bad could it be?_

Her question was answered as she felt her her consciousness slip back and a memory of when she was seven slip into her mind. She could actually see her brothers in the room with her. It wasn't any specific memory. It was just one of Hego wresting Mego, and of course Hego won. Then she felt herself step up to the young Hego.

"I'm next! I'm gonna wipe the floor with you." Shego said to the imaginary Hego.

Her voice was softer, and higher pitched. She sounded like a little kid. Before she could start to wrestle, the illusions were gone, and she had control of her body again. _It can_ talk_??? Great. Fucking perfect._ Shego fell into the pillows with a groan, but without any intentions of sleep. She was too scared that she'd have the dream again. _Five days. Just five days and I can start to control my powers. Then I'll _make_ Dr.D build a machine that'll fix me._

With a sigh, Shego lifted herself off the bed and headed for the hallway. _Might as well take a look at my new prison, _she thought,_ and get acquainted with my captors._

So ends chapter 4! Tell me what you think


	5. Nightmare of Her Past

If you like what you're reading please leave a comment! Please and thank you

WARNING on this chapter, I don't know if this still counts as a T rating, what do you think?

Chapter 5 Nightmare of Her Past

-Possible Residence-

Shego exited her 'prison cell' and took a look around. There were three other doors, which she guessed led to other bedrooms. To her left was a staircase, which she promptly headed for. Downstairs, she saw that the entire Possible crew had assembled in the kitchen.

"Hungry, Shego? We're about to have dinner." Kim said, from her seat at the table.

"We're having lasagna." Kim's mother said, bringing a pan of steaming noodles, meat, and cheese to the table.

_Lasagna,_ Shego thought, _perfect. Does the entire world hate me?_ Lasagna. Shego's favorite food. The food she had had for her ninth birthday.

"I'm not hungry." Shego said, just in time for her stomach to growl.

"It's not like we drugged it or anything." Kim laughed, motioning for Shego to take a seat.

"Whatever." Shego grumbled, sitting down beside Kim.

Across from her were the twins, whispering to each other and pointing at Shego's hands. Kim's parents sat at opposite ends of the table. Kim's mom passed her a plate of lasagna.

"Dig in!" Kim's dad said, before taking a huge bite of the noodles.

_God, how can they all be so damn cheerful? Especially with me here._ Shego sighed and started to take small bites of the lasagna.

"So," started Mrs. Possible, "Kim says that you can't use your plasma?"

Shego glared over at Kim.

"I can use it." She huffed. "I just can't… control it."

"We wanna see it!" cried Jim and Tim together.

"Boys, no plasma at the table." Said Mr. Possible, his eyes never leaving his food.

"Oh, Shego, let me introduce you to everybody. That's my mom and dad, and those are my brothers, Jim and Tim." Kim pointed to everybody around the table.

Shego raised her eyes for a second before lowering them again, glaring into her pasta. A silence settled over the Possible residence. Kim was the first to break the silence.

"Shego, my mom is going to be staying home with you this week while I'm at school." She said, gauging Shego's reaction out of the corner of her eye.

Shego slammed her fork down. "I don't need a babysitter!" she growled.

"I know, but I couldn't just leave you alone here." Replied Kim.

"It's not a bother at all." Added Kim's mom. "I just told the hospital that I was taking care of a stay-at-home patient."

"I'm not a patient! I'm perfectly fine."

"Still, I'd like to be here in case you…" Mrs. Possible trailed off and raised up her hands, mimicking Shego's plasma powers.

"It heals fine on it's own." Shego grumbled.

"She's staying with you." Kim said, a note of finality in her voice.

Shego continued to pick at her food.

After dinner, Shego retreated to her temporary room. Looking around for something to do, she realized the room had no tv and no books.

"Great, what the hell am I supposed to do all night then?" Shego raked her fingers through her hair.

A knock on the door drew her attention away from her dilemma.

"Shego? It's Kim. Can I come in?"

When there wasn't a response, Kim eased the door open and stepped inside, only to be greeted by a glaring Shego.

"I brought you some pajamas, and extra clothes." Kim laid said clothes on the bed that was currently between the two.

When Shego still didn't say anything, Kim sighed and exited the room.

"Goodnight, Shego."

After it was clear that Kim was out of earshot, Shego let out a tired sigh and whispered, "Goodnight, Princess."

Shego held up the pajamas to her body. They were made of a silky material and were dark red. She decided she might as well change into them, and slipped them on. Still having nothing to do, Shego started pacing around the room. She didn't want to go to sleep in fear that she'd have the dream again, but there was absolutely nothing to do and she was bored stiff. She was interrupted by yet another knock. When the door opened, Shego found that it wasn't Kim, but Mrs. Possible.

"Just checking on everyone." She said with a smile. "Is there anything you need?"

"Um, actually, could I borrow a, um, book or something?" Shego mumbled looking at her feet.

She felt pathetic stuck in this room, having to ask her arch-foe's _mom_ for a book so she didn't fall asleep and have a nightmare.

"There's a bookcase in the front room. Feel free to borrow any of them." Mrs. Possible was about to leave the room, but hesitated. "You look tired. If you're having trouble getting to sleep we have some sleeping pills."

Shego stifled a shiver. Just the thought of being _stuck_ asleep made her feel sick.

"No thanks, a book is fine." Shego replied.

"Alright, if you're sure." Mrs. Possible gave Shego a final look and left the room.

After Shego heard the door down the hall close, she walked out of the room and went looking for the bookcase. Padding around quietly downstairs, she quickly found what she was looking for. Running her slender green fingers along the spines, she picked one out randomly. Reading the title, she almost laughed.

"A Tale of Two Cities? Wow, guess you can always count on the classics."

Shego took the book and quickly retreated to her room. She flopped down on the bed, opened the old book, and started reading.

The clock read 3:47. The book was open to page 390. Shego was asleep.

-Middleton High School-

"So Shego's staying at your house? That's freaky." Ron said, leaning against the lockers while Kim collected her books.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird at first too. But you should have seen her, Ron! Something really big is up with her, and who else is going to help?" Kim closed her locker and looked at her boyfriend.

"I guess… but can you trust her?" The blond boys voice was filled with concern.

"I can handle it, Ron." Kim smiled.

"That's my Kim." Ron said, returning the smile. "Wanna hit Bueno Nacho after school?"

"Can't, I need to check up on Shego."

"Aw man, you're ditching my for your arch-nemesis." Ron whined.

"Ron." Kim's voice warned him not to push it.

"Kidding." Ron smiled and held his hands up in surrender.

"I'll see you later."

As Kim was leaving, Ron leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips, but she turned at the last second so that he kissed her cheek. Ron stepped back, looking dejected. Kim gave him a small smile before walking away.

"Love you." He called after her.

"Same." Kim called over her shoulder.

_That was mean_ Kim said to herself._ I do! I love Ron. When did I go from saying 'I love you too' to 'same'? When did I not let him kiss me? That night at the dance was amazing! I love Ron! I know I do. _The teen continued down the hallway, contemplating her love life.

-Possible Residence-

_A small Shego lay in her bed. No, not Shego yet, it was Shay. Today had been a good day. Henry had laid off of the 'boys are superior to girls' comments, and the twins had finally been able to say 'happy birthday' instead of 'appy irfday', with Merrick's help too. She had gotten almost everything she had asked for, and had blown out all nine candles on her chocolate cake, of course after she had eaten some lasagna for dinner. No dessert before dinner, even on her birthday. Now she was drifting happily off to sleep, when she heard her bedroom door open. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up drowsily._

"_One more present for my little girl." A quiet voice came from the dark figure in the doorway._

_Shay clutched her blanket in fear and whimpered, "That's ok. I don't need another present."_

_The man advanced toward the small child. Soon he was on the bed, beside her._

"_Please." She whispered, scooting away from the man._

_It made no difference._

_A on top of hers. Movements in the darkness. One hand holding her wrists, the other on her body. Pain ripped through her like nothing she had ever felt. In the middle of the night, a little girl cried silent tears on her birthday._

"_Happy birthday, sugar." Was the last thing he said before leaving the room._

_Shay lay on her bed, broken and scared. One word was whispered into the darkness._

"_Daddy..."_

"NO!!!" Shego sat up in bed, her hands igniting and then going out in less than two seconds.

Her breathing came in shuttered gasps as she drew her knees up to her chest. She couldn't take it anymore. Bowing her head, she let her tears fall, not even noticing her burnt hands. This had been the first time in years that she'd had the nightmare more than one time in a row. The first was expected, the second ate at her, but the third time was too much.

"Shego! Are you all right?" Mrs. Possible rushed into the room. "Oh my God, you burnt your hands again! I'll go get some gauze."

Shego flushed when she realized she hadn't been alone. She just hoped that Kim's mom wouldn't ask any questions.

"Here, let me help you." Mrs. Possible sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping the gauze around the damaged skin. "I heard you scream. What was going on?"

"Just… a nightmare." Shego mumbled, feeling awkward having Kim's mom help her.

"It must have been some nightmare to make you light up." Mrs. Possible looked at the green woman with concern in her eye. "Does this have anything to do with Drakken's ray?"

"No… Well, maybe… Fine! It does, ok? Just… don't tell Kim." Shego glared at her burnt hands.

"I don't know why you don't want me to, but I won't. You should though. Kim would want to know the urgency of the situation."

Shego snorted. "Like she'd care."

Mrs. Possible grabbed Shego's wrists, causing her to inhale sharply due to the dream she just had. "She does care, you know. She really does."

Shego looked the other woman in the eye, confused by their intensity. "Why?"

"That's just the way she is. If somebody needs help, she helps them." Mrs. Possible sighed and released Shego, folding her hands in her lap.

"I can deal with it until the weekend." Shego said adamantly.

_Even if today is only Tuesday_. Shego inwardly groaned at the thought of waiting three more days. Mrs. Possible simply nodded and left the room. Sighing, Shego looked over to the clock. It read 9:46. When did school get out these days? 3:30? 3:10? Whenever it was, it was much to far away in Shego's opinion. What was she supposed to do all day? Sighing yet again, Shego made her way downstairs and into the living room. Looking around she decided to watch a movie. _Holy crap_, she thought to herself, _do they only own Disney movies?_ After searching for a while, she found one that didn't look too bad. Popping it into the DVD player, she settled herself comfortably on the couch and focused on the screen and not on her dream. She was faintly aware of Mrs. Possible doing something or other in the kitchen. The only thought that was running through her head was that this was going to a long week.

End chapter 5!!! Please review! Wanna know what movie Shego is watching? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter :)


	6. Miffy

Alright, chapter 6 is finally coming up! Sorry for the wait, I was at my friends lake house :) This chapter delves a bit more into Shego's past, and a dash of Kigoness. Please review! That's what I live for

Chapter 6 Miffy

-Possible Residence-

Shego turned off the tv as the end credits rolled. She had changed into the clothes Kim had given her and made some popcorn after the first movie had ended, and had then put in the sequel. Now that it was over too, she really had nothing to do. In the movie, the 'villain' had won, _and_ had gotten the girl. She had to say, they were pretty good movies, and she might actually consider going to see Ocean's 13 when it came out. But at the moment, she was just REALLY bored.

Lifting herself from the couch, she decided to go… exploring. Walking up the stairs, Shego walked pass the door to her room and eased the one down the hall open. It had a bunk bed and was a mess. _Definitely not Kim's_, Shego thought to herself. Stepping up to the next door, she quietly turned the knob and looked inside. Pink bed, stuffed animals; oh yes, this was absolutely Kim's room. Stepping inside, Shego closed the door behind her. She ran her hand along the top of the dresser, and continued to look around. Her eyes skimmed book titles and CD covers. Sitting on the edge of the pink bed, she caught sight of a stuffed animal. Turning, she saw that it was a Cuddle Buddy; a Pandaroo to be exact. Slowly, Shego reached out and gently stroked the animal, then brought it to her lap.

She remembered a time when she was four years old, and her mother had come home after having to be at work for three days straight. She hadn't known it then, but her mother had been on a big case that was close to being closed. All Shay knew was that she missed her mother. She was sitting on the couch watching Little Bear when the door opened, and her mother stepped in. She had brought Shay a Pandaroo as a gift. When Shay asked why her mother had gotten it, she had replied, "Because, Firefly, you are the sparkling star in my darkened sky." She had then pulled Shay into her lap and started stroking her hair. Shay loved when she said that, and she loved being held by her mother. The man that Shay's mother had collared was charged with three murders, but the day before, they also found he had killed his daughter in a bought of drunken rage. She had wanted nothing more than to get home and hug her only daughter.

Shego's eyes, softened at the warm memory. But she couldn't help but bite her lip when she remembered why she had packed it away.

_She was five. Dragging her Pandaroo, Miffy, around the house, she had been looking for something to do. The twins were too young to do anything fun, and Merrick had been napping. He was always napping. Henry was over at a friends house, doing some stupid boy things. Just then her father walked through the door, just getting home from work, exhausted. Shay smiled and ran over to give him a hug. He picked her up and carried her to the couch, setting her down beside him._

"_How's my little girl?" he asked with a smile._

"_Daddy, I'm bored! I wanna go on an adventure. I wanna be a hero, just like mommy was." Shay gave a sad smile up to her father._

_Shay's father looked at her for a moment, no emotion on his face. _

"_You wanna be like mommy?" he asked quietly, earning him an eager nod. "Well why don't I help you? Here, let me show you how I loved mommy…"_

_The man reached out and took the stuffed animal from the little girl, setting it on the coffee table. He then leaned forward, his hand extending._

"_Daddy-" she said, bewildered._

"_Shhh, let me show you." He replied_

_She sat there, confusion spread across her face, not understanding why he was… touching her like that…_

_After that she couldn't look at Miffy. She was so ashamed of what had happened, and Miffy had seen it._

But that wouldn't be the lat time that it happened. After that day it had only become more frequent.

Shego clutched the plushy to her chest. She really wished she had Miffy now.

"Shego?" Kim's voice rang out through the silence Shego had settled herself in.

Jumping, Shego dropped the Pandaroo.

"What are you doing in my room? And with my Pandaroo?" Kim was very confused.

Shego blushed deeply, "I was just, uh, looking around, and I, um, need to, go… do something!"

Shego shoved pass Kim and walked briskly to her room. Kim walked into her own room and picked up her Pandaroo. That had been really weird. Shego had looked so… _normal_ when she had walked in; just sitting on the bed, holding a stuffed animal, and wearing a tank top with shorts. She had also looked sad. Kim wondered if she was doing ok, with her powers and all. Sighing, she decided to go ask her mom about it.

"Hey mom, how was Shego today?" Kim asked, walking into the front room, where her mother was reading the paper.

"Yes, she was fine. She wasn't loud or anything, and she didn't try to do anything evil." The woman replied.

"Well, when I saw her she looked kind of… sad."

"She was a little… distressed when she woke up." Kim's mother thought back to when she found Shego curled up in her bed, crying.

Kim sighed, "I guess she's just mad about having to have help."

Walking back up to her room, she paused in front of Shego's door. Biting her lip, she decided it would be nice if she talked to Shego for a while, seeing as she had been stuck here all day.

"Knock knock." She said, opening the door.

"What do you want?" Shego glared back.

"Just thought you might want some company." Kim said, walking into the room.

"I don't think so." Shego said, turning her head away from Kim.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you're bored. We could watch a movie or something." Kim sat down on the bed.

"Look, I said I didn't want to do anything!" She turned to glower at the redhead, "So just get ou-"

The light in Shego's eyes faded, and her face drained of all emotion. _God! Why now?_ Shego groaned inwardly.

"Shego? Are you ok? Hellooo?" Kim waved a hand in front of Shego's eyes, starting to get worried.

"Who are you?" Shego's voice had gotten softer, and a small smile played on her lips.

"Um, I'm Kim. Don't you remember me?" Kim was VERY confused now.

Shego just shook her head, and then looked to her right, perking up, and started to walk away.

"Shego wait! Where are you going?" Kim grabbed Shego's wrist.

Shego froze and looked down at Kim's hand.

"Please don't." she said quietly, fear creeping into her voice.

"Shego?" Kim asked softly.

"I don't-" Shego started breathing faster, "I don't like it when people touch me."

"Shego, what's wrong?" Kim asked, keeping a firm grip.

"Please just let me go!" Shego whimpered, trying to pull away from Kim. "I'm not Shego! You have the wrong person!"

"Ok… what's your name?" Kim asked, letting go of Shego.

"Shay." Shego said shyly, putting her hands behind her back. "I'm going to play with Henry now, bye."

In mid turn Shego froze, regaining control of herself. She gasped at the sensation of her consciousness returning, and took a step away from Kim.

"Shay?" Kim asked, using the name Shego had given her.

Shego stiffened and glared at Kim.

"Don't call me that." She hissed.

"Shego." Kim sighed, seeing that Shego was back to normal. "What just happened?"

"Nothing! It doesn't matter." Shego crossed her arms.

"Yes it does, now just tell me!" Kim copied Shego's pose.

"It's just some stupid side affect of that damn ray." Shego growled, looking at the floor.

"What does it do?" Kim asked, softening her voice.

"It just-" Shego paused and looked at Kim, whose eyes were full of concern, and sighed loudly. "It just makes it so that my memories can… take control… and play themselves out, using my body. It's not like it hurts or anything, it's just… I can't control it."

Kim looked at Shego with sympathy written on her face.

"Come on," she said softly, gently taking Shego's hand, "let's go watch a movie."

Shego merely nodded, not feeling like fighting anymore.

They ended up watching The Grudge. Kim sat cross legged on the couch, watching the movie with wide eyes. Shego, on the other hand, draped her arms on the back of the chair and put one leg on the coffee table, watching with one eyebrow raised. Looking over at Kim, who was watching the movie with so much_ intensity_, Shego couldn't help but Smile. _She looks so cute,_ Shego thought to herself, before frowning and focusing back on the movie. Kim gasped as the man flung himself from the building.

"Well that makes no sense." Shego stated.

"Sh sh sh!" Kim said, waving her hands, "I'm sure it'll explain later."

Kim was getting _totally_ freaked out by the movie, and was subconsciously scooting closer and closer to Shego. Shego was entertained by the movie. It wasn't that scary to her, but it was interesting. Although she did have to keep herself from laughing at some parts that she just couldn't take seriously. About 40 minutes into the movie Kim clutched Shego's arm.

"Oh my God, Shego! Oh my God, there are footprints! Don't follow them! Oh my God, she's gonna die! She's gonna die!!!"

Kim squeaked when the arms grabbed the cat, and again when the feet ran by. Of course, she gasped when the door slammed shut. When the little boy meowed, Kim screamed and wrapped her arms around Shego, hiding her face in her black locks. Shego froze for a moment, not sure of what to do, and then slowly rested her hand on Kim's shoulder. After the scary part, Kim moved her head and returned her hands to her lap, but remained cuddled up next to Shego. Shego in return left her arm around Kim's shoulder. A warm feeling spread through Shego's body. She liked holding Kim. She liked protecting her. Sure it was just a scary movie, but she liked it. Shego ignored these thoughts, because right now she was just enjoying the feeling, not wondering why she was feeling that way in the first place.

As the movie ended, Kim sighed and leaned back into the couch. For the first time, she realized who she was cuddling with. She blushed, but didn't have the heart to move. She actually liked where she was. _Would I like it as much if I were with Ron?_ A voice inside her head asked._ Of course I would! More probably, because he's my boyfriend. Wouldn't I?_ Deep down, Kim really wondered if she would have. Kim was torn from her thoughts by her mother's voice.

"Time for dinner! We're having pizza."

Kim and Shego stood from the couch, stretching, and made there way for the kitchen. Dinner was filled with pleasant conversations, which even Shego engaged in, if only for a minute.

After dinner, Shego was walking up to her room when Kim ran up beside her. Shego eyed her but said nothing. When Shego got to her room, she paused in the doorway. Kim paused too, looking like she was contemplating whether she should do something or not.

"Good night, Shego." She said, finally.

"Night." Shego replied.

Still, Kim stood there, shifting her weight from foot to foot. Before Shego knew what was happening, Kim gave her a quick hug. Stepping back, Kim gave Shego a small smile.

"We'll get you back to normal, ok? I promise." Kim said, starting to walk to her room.

Shego just nodded, bewildered by what just happened. Shego changed into her pajamas, and lay down on the bed. She decided that she would just get it over with. For a long time all she could do was lay there, staring at the ceiling, but soon her eyes fluttered shut, and she was trapped once again in the nightmare.

End of chapter 6!!! PLEASE review


	7. Shoved Down Memory Lane

A big thanks to those of you who are reviewing! It jump starts my motivation :D

LONGEST CHAPTER YET!

Chapter 7 Shoved Down Memory Lane 

-Middleton High School-

Kim sat at a lunch table with her friend Monique. Ron was home sick today, so it was just the two of them. Kim poked at her food, too agitated to eat. She knew she loved Ron, at least as a friend. But what about as a boyfriend? She knew that the night at the dance was great, the kiss was great too, but after that things started to fall apart. She just thought she had been making things up, that she needed to wait it out until things got as good as that night again. But… what if they wouldn't? What if that kiss was just a one time spark? She had kept pushing, hoping that she could make it work. Up until now she had thought she'd be able to get that emotion back again, but looking at it now, she realized it had dwindled into almost nothing, on her part at least. As for Ron… he seemed to as happy as that first day, so how could she possibly end things? Kim groaned in frustration.

"Boy trouble?" Monique asked, taking a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"How did you know?" Kim blushed a bit.

"Girl, I know _everything_." Monique grinned. "So spill. Ron using coupons again?"

"It's not that, it's just… I don't know. At the dance it was like magic! Now it's like… there's just… _nothing_." Kim sighed sadly.

"Maybe it just needs a little time. I mean, you two look so happy together." Monique put her hand on Kim's shoulder.

Kim couldn't help but think back to when Shego's hand had been on her shoulder, and how _good_ it had made her feel.

"I _gave_ it time. I love Ron. But I just… don't know if this is working out." Kim looked desperately up at Monique.

"If it's really eating at you, why don't you talk to Ron about it? He's a nice guy, I'm sure if the worst case scenario came up he'd still be your friend." Monique gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"I guess I should. I just don't want to hurt him. I wish we could just go back to being friends." Kim frowned in frustration.

She'd talk to him tomorrow, after school. She promised herself.

-Possible Residence-

Shego let out an agonized scream as her eyes shot open. Looking around, she saw that she wasn't in her room, but in the Possible's extra bedroom. She wasn't nine. Her father wasn't…

"God DAMNIT!" She screamed to herself.

This was getting ridiculous. Every single night since her birthday she had had that dream, and she always woke up more tired than when she had fallen asleep. At this point she was exhausted. Looking down, she saw that her hands were slightly burnt, yet again.

"Fucking hell." She growled to herself, shaking with anger.

She was drenched with sweat, but she could care less at the moment. All she wanted to do was take her anger out on something. Looking around, she spotted the window, and dashed for it.

"Shego?" Mrs. Possible stepped into the room. "I heard you scream. Did you burn yourself again? Shego!"

Shego could hear the woman gasp behind her as she jumped out the window. The room was on the second story, but Shego still landed with ease. Once on the ground, she crouched down and pounded the ground furiously, causing it to crack and cave.

"Shego!" Mrs. Possible cried from the window, "Are you alright? Stop that! You'll only hurt yourself worse!"

Shego ignored her pleas and continued to pummel the hard dirt. _Get out of my head! Get out of my fucking dreams! I hate you! I HATE YOU!_ It wasn't long until Mrs. Possible was outside with her.

"Shego, stop." Mrs. Possible placed a hand on the green woman's shoulder.

Shego stopped, and collapsed, panting.

"Give me your hands." Mrs. Possible said softly.

Shego grudgingly held up her hands, which were now cut and dirty on top of being burnt.

"What could you possibly be dreaming about to make you angry enough to light up?" She said while wrapping up Shego's hands.

"I don't just ignite when I get angry…. I… can be scared too." Shego looked at the ground, lightly blushing.

"You don't seem like you'd be afraid of anything. What is it? Vampires? Werewolves?" Mrs. Possible said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just a memory." Shego said quietly.

"You mean it actually happened? It must be pretty awful." Mrs. Possible said sadly, finishing up with Shego's hands.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past." Shego replied gruffly, making her way for the house.

_I can't stand it. If I keep having this dream much longer, I don't know what I'll do. The sooner I get those gloves, the sooner I can control my powers, and the sooner I can scare Drakken into fixing me._

-Later that day-

"I'm home!" Kim called out, dropping her backpack by the door.

Shego stepped out of her room, looking down the stairs.

"Kim, I need to talk to you."

Kim looked up, confused by Shego's seriousness tone, and made her way up the stairs. Reaching the top, Shego turned and walked into her room, and Kim followed.

"What's up?" Kim asked, standing in front of Shego.

"I need to you get my gloves." Shego replied, in a monotone.

"Shego, I told you I'd get them-"

"No. I need you to get them today." Shego looked up into Kim's eyes.

"Shego-" Kim started, but stopped, blown away by the intensity of Shego's stare. Sighing, she asked, "So you really need them today?"

Shego let her eyes drop to the carpet, and nodded.

"Well, I'll see if Wade can get me a ride." Kim said, a half smile on her face.

"Thank you." Said Shego quietly.

"I made a promise, didn't I?" Kim replied.

"No, thank you for not asking why I needed them today." Shego looked back up at Kim, a sliver of gratitude shining in her eyes.

"I figured you wouldn't tell me if I asked anyways." Kim smiled, giving Shego's shoulder a light squeeze of reassurance.

Shego looked at the hand on her shoulder. For the first time since her birthday, somebody had touched her, and she hadn't been sickeningly reminded of her father.

-Go Tower-

Kim reached up and rang to doorbell to Go Tower. She hoped that she'd be able to reason with Hego, and that he'd give her the gloves.

"Come on in." a voice said from a speaker, as the door opened.

Kim gradually made her way to the main room, with the table and signature chairs.

"What brings you here today, Ms. Possible?" Hego asked from his blue chair.

"Shego." Kim replied simply.

"Ah, has she decided to quit her life of villainy in exchange for her gloves?" He asked, smiling broadly.

"Actually, um, no. But she's your sister! You saw what she did to herself on the night she came here. Shego really needs the gloves. So if you could just give them to me, I'll be on my way." Kim hoped she could appeal to his better nature.

"I'm sorry, but she chose her fate when she became a villain. If that's all you came for, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Hego's voice was filled with authority.

"But she's in trouble!" Kim exclaimed.

"The answer is still no, Ms. Possible. If there's not anything else I can help you with then please leave." Hego replied.

Kim bit her lip. She knew she wouldn't be able to get the gloves now, but she did have a question for him.

"What were you and Shego fighting about, on that night?" Kim asked slowly.

"Vicious lies." Hego's eyes and tone darkened. "She had been starved for attention, so she made up these ridiculous stories that I refuse to repeat. Now you have to leave."

Kim walked defeated from the tower. She just hoped Shego would be able to hold up until she thought of another plan to get the gloves.

-Possible Residence-

"YOU COULDN'T GET THEM?!?!" Shego screamed.

Kim shrank back a bit, surprised by Shego's outburst.

"No no no no NO!" Shego yelled, storming towards the back door.

"Shego! We'll get the gloves! I'll find a way. Where are you going?" Kim followed Shego out the back door.

"Fine. I'll just do this like I did the first time. Without the gloves." Shego growled.

Looking around, Shego picked up a thick looking stick and broke it into an appropriate length. Putting the stick between her teeth, she focused on her hands.

"Shego, what are you doing? You can't use your powers without the gloves, you'll burn yourself!" Kim looked at the green villain in horror.

Shego focused all of her energy on her hands. After a minute, green flames jumped to life. Letting out a grunt of pain, she bit into the wood, and the flame went out. She continued this process, trying to keep ignited longer and longer. Her eyes were locked onto the flame, but she couldn't seem to control the temperature. Letting out a scream this time, the plasma flickered out.

For the first time, Kim took a good look at Shego. Her hair was limp, and she had bags under her eyes. It looked as if she hadn't slept in days. _If I can't convince her to stop, I'll just have to make her._ Heading inside, she found some strong sleeping pills in the bathroom. These were special pills from her mother's work. Taking two, she headed for the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and filled it with water, then dropped the two pills in, letting them dissolve. Once she was satisfied that the water looked normal again, she headed back outside.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Kim's mother asked, coming downstairs to see what all the noise was.

"Helping Shego." Kim replied simply.

Mrs. Possible nodded, thinking nothing of it, and headed back to her room, where she and Mr. Possible were talking.

"Shego, please! If you're not going to stop, at least drink some water. You're going to get dehydrated." Kim held out the glass of water.

Shego paused momentarily, panting. Her eyes shifted from Kim, to the glass of water, and back again. Finally, she grabbed the cup, removed the stick from her mouth, and drank the contents. Putting the glass down, Shego picked up the stick and continued practicing. Kim just stood there, waiting for the pills to kick in. Soon Shego's eyes were drooping, and she started swaying.

"What the-" Shego said groggily.

"It's for your own good." Kim said softly.

"You- that water…" Shego's eyes slipped shut. "Please," she whispered, "don't let me fall asleep. I don't- I don't want to… see him again…"

Kim's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Gently, she picked Shego up bridal style and carried her to her room. Once Shego was on the bed, Kim pulled up a chair and just sat there. She didn't know how much time went by before she heard Shego speak.

"Please…" Shego whispered.

Kim froze. That's what Shego had said when she was dreaming before. What did it mean?

"Stop." Shego started to whimper. "Stop!"

"Shego, shhhh. It's ok, it's just a dream." Kim tried to comfort her, but it didn't work.

"Get away from me!" Shego started to toss and turn.

Biting her lip, Kim started to regret giving Shego the pills. Then Shego was still.

The nightmare had played in her head like it always did. But now it was over, and she was still asleep. Now she was in a living hell. The nightmare and other memories of her father touching her started to rip at her mind. She was forced to watch every memory speed through her head again and again. She couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand _herself_. She felt dirty; violated. She couldn't bear this feeling. Soon her hands had ignited.

"Shego, stop! You're hurting yourself.!" Kim shook Shego, trying to get her to stop.

Then Shego started to tear at her skin. She wanted the feeling of his hands on her gone. She had to make it stop. Tears ran down her face as her hands continued to burn, and cuts appeared on her body. Thin trickles of red contrasted against the green skin. Kim could only look on in horror.

"MOM! Help! I can't- Shego, she's- come here!" Kim cried desperately.

Mrs. Possible ran into the room.

"I gave her those strong sleeping pills. I thought it would help but- she can't wake up!" Kim looked at her mom with fear in her eyes.

"Oh my- Quick, we need to restrain her somehow." Kim's mother said.

Kim ran off to get some of her mission gear. Looking through her things, she came across some fire resistant cord that she hadn't found a use for yet. Taking it back to Shego's room, she made to tie her hands to the posts. After a bit of a struggle, Shego was secure. Kim fell back into the chair panting. Shego lay on the bed, writhing, still crying.

"I- I just wanted to help her…" Kim murmured.

"It's alright, sweety. It's not your fault. It's not like you knew it was going to happen." Kim's mother kissed her on the crown of her head and left the room.

Kim stayed by Shego's side until nightfall; she even ate dinner there. She just sat there, whispering comforting words, trying to soothe Shego.

"Kim, it's time for bed." Mrs. Possible said softly, standing in the doorway.

"I'll go in a minute." Kim replied, never taking her eyes off Shego.

Kim's mom stayed a moment longer, but then left her alone. Kim didn't leave Shego's room that night. She sat in the chair until she fell asleep, and was awakened by her mom

"Kim, wake up. You have school today." Kim's mom said quietly, softly shaking her daughter.

"Wha-?" Kim said groggily.

"You have to go to school." Mrs. Possible replied.

"Mom, I'm not going today. I have to stay with Shego. I want to be here when she wakes up." Kim said, looking up at her mother with pleading eyes.

"I suppose that would be alright." Kim's mom replied with a sigh.

"You can go to work. I can handle this." Kim said, returning her eyes to Shego's still body.

"If you're sure." Mrs. Possible said, concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine." Kim assured her.

After everyone had left, Kim quickly got herself a bowl of Fruit Loops and returned to Shego's side. Shego's hands were badly burnt, and deep cuts gouged her arms. Dried tears stained her face. Putting down her bowl, Kim got a wet cloth to clean off Shego's cuts. She gently started to tend to her wounds, but was promptly stopped.

"Don't touch me." Shego said softly, a ghost of a flame appearing on her fingertips.

Kim stopped, biting her lip. She wanted to help Shego, but couldn't while she was still asleep. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and continued to watch the slumbering woman before her.

Kim didn't have to wait long. With a groan, Shego's eyes fluttered open.

"Shego!" Kim cried, leaning forward.

"Kim…" Shego whispered, trying to sit up.

Kim untied her wrists.

"Shego, I am so sorry. I just wanted to help you! I had no idea that you would-" Kim's apology was cut short.

"You... You trapped me in that fucking nightmare!" Shego's glare was lethal.

Kim's eyes started to water. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Don't talk to me." Shego growled.

Shego flinched as Kim reached out to touch her.

"Don't." Shego whispered, the anger gone from her voice.

"Shego?" Kim asked softly.

Shego brought her knees up to her chest and tucked them beneath her chin. Before long she was shivering.

"It used to only be the dream, but… this time it was every damn time he-" Shego clamped her eyes shut and a whimper escaped her lips.

Kim looked at her sadly, wishing she could help in some way.

"Here, let's get these cleaned up." Kim said softly, starting to clean the cuts again.

This time Shego didn't pull away. Looking at the redhead, her eyes softened. She really was beautiful. Kim finished cleaning the cuts and put some ointment on Shego's burns before bandaging everything up.

"See? All better." Kim said with a small smile, looking up at Shego.

Kim drew in a breath at the intensity in Shego's eyes. Soon she found herself staring back. Green looked never endingly into green. Time seemed to stretch on forever with the two like this. _God she's beautiful_, Kim thought to herself. Slowly, Kim reached a hand up and brushed some hair out of Shego's face. Unconsciously, Kim leaned in, slowly bringing their faces closer together. Her heart pounded in her chest. She didn't know what she was doing, but it felt right. As Kim's face got closer, Shego's eyes slipped shut. Now they were only centimeters apart. Kim could feel Shego's breath on her lips. Just a little git further and…

Suddenly Kim heard the sheets rustle, and opened her eyes. Shego was now on the edge of the bed, clutching a pillow. Kim was confused by this sudden bout of fear.

"Shego? Are you ok?" Kim asked slowly, not sure what was going on.

Shego's fear vanished for a moment, and she looked at Kim confusedly.

"I'm not Shego." She replied.

Kim sighed. It was another memory. Raking her hands through her hair, she decided the best thing to do was stay with Shego until it was over. _What was I about to do before she pulled away? Was I about to... kiss her? No! I wasn't!... Was I?_ Kim was pulled from her thoughts by Shego's voice.

"But please, I don't want to today." Shego's voice held a note of pleading, as her eyes stared into space.

Kim sat and watched as Shego scooted back beforing freezing, and going limp. Shego's breathing increased and she shut her eyes. After a moment she let out a shuttered breath and lay down on the bed.

"Shay? Are you alright?" Kim asked hesitantly.

Shego didn't respond, she just lay there, lightly shaking.

"Shay?" Kim repeated.

"He says… He says that if I wanna be a hero like momma that this will help. He says that it will be more fun when I'm older." Shego whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "But… I don't like it."

Shego's lip trembled, and she looked as if she were on the verge of tears. Kim's heart nearly broke at how sad she looked. Kim slid closer.

"Don't like what?" She asked softly.

For the first time Shego looked into Kim's eyes. Kim could feel her eyes start to water too. There was a short silence between the two. Then Shego spoke, barely loud enough for Kim to hear.

"When he touches me."

Shego dove into Kim, wrapping her arms around the other girl's waist and burying her face in her stomach. Her body wracked from her sobbing. Kim's eyes widened, both from the embrace and the confession. Gently, Kim stroked Shego's hair.

"It's ok." Kim said softly. "I'll protect you. It'll be alright."

Without thinking, Kim bent down and kissed the crown of Shego's head. Sitting up, she blushed lightly, but continued to caress the dark locks. Suddenly, Kim felt herself being shoved away. She looked up to see Shego standing by the bed, arms arms wrapped around herself, looking back at kim with sadness and anger.

"Shego, I didn't-" Kim started, but was promptly cut off.

"No, just shut up! You weren't supposed to hear that. Just forget I ever said _anything_." Shego looked around, frenzied, trying to think of a way to fix things.

END Chapter 7!!! Wanna see how things work out? Well you'll have to wait for the next chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW


	8. Confessions

Here's Chapter 8 (: I have nothing to say, so enjoy!

Chapter 8 Confessions

-Possible Residence-

Two figures stood in a room, neither moving a muscle. A thousand thoughts were

running through both of their heads. _Oh God, God damnit! God fucking DAMNIT!!! How the hell am I supposed to get out of this? How could she _not _have caught that little bit about me openly admitting I've been molested?!?! I'm a fucking idiot! _Shego was breathing quickly, wishing that she was still dreaming. Kim was in shock, waiting for Shego to say something. _Ok, if I heard her right, then someone was… touching her? Ok don't freak out! That could mean a lot of different things… right? Yeah, no, not really._ Kim had no idea how this was going to end.

"Get out." Shego said suddenly.

"What?" Kim asked confused.

"Just get out of my- _this_ room. I need to change into some clothes. And I'm hungry." Shego responded in a disturbingly calm voice, considering the situation.

"Wait, what? You're just going to tell me to leave? After you said that?" Kim asked, shocked.

"Well, seeing as there's no way in hell I'd tell you anything else about… it, then yes." Shego's eyes never left Kim's.

"Shego, you can't just act like it never happened." Kim took a small step towards the green woman.

"What the hell would you know about it?" Shego screamed, thinking Kim was talking about what her father had done.

"Um… I was talking about you acting like you never said anything…" Kim looked around, awkwardly.

"Oh… shit…" Shego blushed and looked at the carpet.

"Look, we're going to have to settle this sometime, so just tell me."

"You wouldn't understand." Shego said quietly.

"I might if you told me." Kim said persuasively.

"Which isn't going to happen. So just drop it." Shego snapped.

"Why can't you just _trust_ me?" Kim asked.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" Shego laughed hoarsly. "Give me one good reason why I would ever trust you."

"Well you obviously trust me enough to stay in my house." Kim shot back.

"Hey! That's only because you're supposed to get me my gloves." Shego glared across the room at the petite teen.

"Oh yeah, _and_ you're trusting me to get your gloves."

"That's different! That's for some stupid gloves, Princess. This is personal." Shego crossed her arms across her chest.

_Shego looks sexy when she does that- WOAH! First of all, what the heck?! And second, REALLY not the time!_ Kim shook herself a bit to get rid of those thoughts.

"I'm sure it'll help if you told someone." Kim said.

"Yeah right." Shego scoffed. "I did tell someone, Kimmy, and they threw it back in my face by calling me a liar. He took that bastard's side over mine." Shego's glare could've brought armies to their knees.

"Shego," Kim said softly, sadness in her eyes, "I would never do that to you."

"I've already died twice, Pumpkin. Once when it happened and again when he didn't believe me. I can't go through that again." Shego's eyes searched Kim's

"I promise I'll believe you." Kim said soothingly, taking a few more steps towards Shego.

"I promise." Kim repeated, reaching out to hold Shego's hands in reassurance.

A panicked expression spread across Shego's face, and she jerked away.

"Please don't." Shego couldn't believe she had just said please.

"I want to help you." Kim said softly.

"No one can help me with this." Shego replied looking away.

"I can do anything, remember?" Kim replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

Shego looked back at Kim and let out a little laugh. Kim looked like a fallen angel, with that sad smile on her face. Her brow furrowed in indecision.

"Princess, you _really_ don't want to know." Shego warned, in a last attempt to drop the subject.

Kim gave her a look, saying that she wasn't backing down.

"God, fine." Shego sighed shakily and made to sit down.

Before her bottom touched the bed, she stopped herself.

"Holy shit."

Kim followed Shego's eyes and saw what she was talking about. She guessed she had been too caught up in what was happening to notice the state of the bed. Rips and burn marks were peppered across it, with stuffing popping up in odd places, along with now drying blood.

"Why don't we go to my room." Kim said turning away from the mess, Shego following behind her.

The two sat facing each other on Kim's bed. For a while they both sat there, not saying anything.

"Shego?" Kim asked quietly.

"I know, I know. I was just collecting my thoughts. I guess I should start at the beginning."

Kim longed to rub Shego's shoulder, but didn't in fear of making the green woman more nervous than she already was.

"My mom was a cop. Sometimes I'd read- well I wouldn't read because I was only four, but I saw her picture in the paper. I'd have my father read the articles to me. They'd always talk about how she had collard another criminal. She was so amazing, I wanted to be just like her; a hero." Shego smiled softly at the memory. "I'd wait up for her, after everyone else had gone to bed, just so I could hear her voice before I went to sleep. Then one day, she didn't come home, and the next day her picture was in the paper. My father wouldn't read the article to me."

"I'm sorry…" Kim said sympathetically.

Shego continued, not responding to Kim.

"She had been shot, while pursuing a wanted murderer. Hego doesn't really remember her. I don't know why, he was older than me. Anyways, even after the funeral, I still said that I wanted to be a hero, like her. I told my dad that all the time, but he would just give me this look, and walk away. He hit me, once. Told me to stop talking about my stupid dream, to look at what being a hero did to mother…" Shego paused momentarily.

For a minute, Kim hoped with all her might that that's what Shego had been talking about. But those hopes were crushed as Shego continued.

"I didn't really mind that. Hego and I wrestled all the time, I didn't mind getting hit. It was one of the times when he gave me that look… He had just come home from work, and he said that he'd help me be like mom. He said… he said was going to show me-" Shego closed her eyes and took in a slow breath. "Show me how he had loved her."

Kim's eyes widened as she realized what he must have done.

"After that first time, he started doing it more often. He'd tell me he wanted to… spend quality time with his only daughter. He'd help me brush my teeth, wake me up for school, read me a story; just any time he could find a reason to be alone with me. Hego was so jealous too. He didn't know why dad wanted to spend more time with me than with his oldest son." Shego smiled sadly at the irony.

"Shego-" Kim said quietly.

"I was four Kim. _Four._ I didn't know what the hell he was doing! It was only when I was older, after he had died, that I had learned how wrong it was. I had thought I was being a bad daughter, that something was wrong with _me_ because I wasn't enjoying it like he said I should." Shego looked intensely at Kim.

"Oh my God, Shego. I am so sorry, I had no idea." Kim's eyes were watering, realizing how much pain she was making Shego go through by telling her.

"And you know, that's not the worst part." Shego's eyes returned to the bed. "That's not what makes me wake up screaming. That's not what I dream about every night before my birthday. That's not what I've dreamt about every night since Drakken's ray hit me; not what you- what those pills trapped me in."

Once again, Kim reached out to hold Shego's hand. Once again, Shego pulled away. _I wish I could just hug her! Hold her; kiss her. Wait, scratch that last one. I don't want to kiss Shego… Do I? No! I'm not a- a… __lesbian__. I have a boyfriend! Who I'm about to break up with… CRAP THIS IS SO NOT THE TIME!!!_ Kim focused all of her attention on Shego.

"He… On my ninth birthday he… Oh God… I can't Kim, I-" This time Shego was cut off.

Kim took Shego's hand. When she tried to pull away, Kim held on tighter.

"I'm not letting you go." Kim said softly.

Shego looked into Kim's eyes, and squeezed her hand. Kim squeezed back. Shego took in a big breath and let it out slowly. Kim really couldn't imagine what could possibly be worse than what Shego had just told her.

"On my ninth birthday," Shego said slowly, "my father…"

Shego bit her lip. She felt like she was going to explode if she didn't get this out. She had already said too much to stop now. She was going to finish this.

"Kim…" Shego squeezed Kim's hand tighter. "Kim, he raped me."

Shego's eyes were shimmering with tears. A few lone drops slid down green cheeks.

Kim's eyes widened and she let out a quiet but audible gasp. Without a moments hesitation, she pulled Shego into a hug. Shego didn't resist, she just wrapped her arms around Kim and buried her face in soft red tresses. Kim could feel Shego shake from her sobs, and found herself crying too. Soon they were lying down on the bed, Shego's knees curled into Kim's stomach. Shego guessed that if she hadn't held everything back for so long that she wouldn't be falling apart now, embarrassing herself like this. Shego lifted her face from the ginger hair.

"Please, just tell me you believe me. Tell me I'm telling the truth." Shego whispered, looking into Kim's eyes.

"Oh God, Shego. Of course I believe you!"

Kim tucked Shego's head under her chin and stroked the woman's back. _That must have been awful! _Kim thought to herself. _To have kept that to herself for so long, and then when she finally told someone they didn't believe her… how could they not have believed her? Wait, who did she tell?_

"Shego," Kim said softly, "who did you tell? That didn't believe you."

Shego lifted her head again, anger filling her eyes to the brim.

"Hego." She spat the name. "He always asked me why I didn't like to celebrate my birthday, so one year I told him. And he told me that I was always dad's favorite, that he spent all his time with me, and that since he had died I had been starved for attention. He had it fixed in his head that this was just some story I made up to get attention."

Kim clenched her hands into fists and made a mental note to kick Hego's ass the next time she saw him. How could he not believe his own sister? Especially about something that big.

"He just couldn't believe that his perfect daddy could do anything like that. It was so much easier to dismiss it as a lie. That's partly why I quit the team. Every moment we were alone together he would badger me about it, ordering me to take it back. He said that only villains lied, and that if I wanted to stay on the team that I had to admit that I was lying. He even went as far as making me stay home during some missions. Of course he told the rest of the team that I just wasn't feeling good, asshole. One day when I confronted him about it again, trying to make him believe me, he actually slapped. I told him he was acting like dad, and he said… he said, 'Good. At least he could keep you in order.' I left that day."

Kim pulled Shego closer, feeling the heat radiating off of her body.

"It's funny. If Hego hadn't said that bit about only villains lying, I might not have even thought about going into that business. The only thing I regret is not getting to see the twins anymore. I even miss Mego a little. But I can't stand to look at Hego. I don't really have anyone anymore." Shego said emotionlessly.

"You have me." Kim said tenderly, surprising herself.

Shego looked up at her questioningly.

"I have you…" Shego repeated airily.

Kim tucked some hair behind Shego's ear, and left her hand there. Both of them slowly leaned in, drawn together by some greater force. At the last second Kim pulled back and bit her lip.

"What is it?" Shego questioned, confused and a bit frustrated.

She wanted so badly to kiss the redhead. In fact, she wanted to do much more, but she'd save that until she knew that Kim felt the same.

"Ron… He's still my boyfriend. I'm _going_ to… end things, but I haven't yet, so it wouldn't be right." Kim said feeling a little guilty.

Shego sighed and snuggled back up to Kim.

"You're worth waiting for." She whispered, making Kim's face turn a lovely shade of pink.

Kim suddenly sat up and jumped off of the bed.

"Come on." She said, holding her hand out. "I'm going to help you get you're mind off of this."

Shego took the hand and pulled herself off of the comfy bed.

"What did you have in mind?" Shego asked skeptically.

"Well, let's see." Kim leaned to the side so she could see the clock behind Shego. "It's about lunch time so… let's make cookies!!!"

"What?" Shego's eyebrow almost disappeared into her hair.

"Oh come on! Cookies make everything better." Kim gave Shego the puppy dog pout. "Please?"

"Stop looking at me like that! I hate that look, it's so disgustingly cute. Stop it!... UGH fine, ok? We'll make your damn cookies." Shego glared at the teen.

Kim flashed her a smile and was about to leave when Shego caught her arm. Kim was spun around and suddenly found another set of lips on her own. Before she could react, Shego had pulled away, and was smirking at her.

"_That_ was payback." Shego purred, sliding past Kim and out of the room.

Kim stood there, face burning. Reaching up, she gently felt her lips. She realized that she had felt more in that one small kiss than she had felt with any with Ron, or anyone else really.

"Hurry up or I won't let you lick the spoon!" Shego called from downstairs.

Kim smiled, her heart fluttering from hearing Shego's voice. The voice of the woman that had just kissed her. She turned around and ran down the stairs to join her.

END CHAPTER 8

In the next chapter- Kim and Shego make cookies!!! xDDD

This fanfiction is a non profitable organization. It is only possible for it to keep running from the donations the audience gives. So if you liked the show, er, story, please leave a comment on your way out. (YES I stole that little speech from the hot juggler at the Ren Fest, SO WHAT???) Seriously, please review 3


	9. Cookies Make Everything Better

Chapter nine! I don't like the number nine .o as you might have guessed xD Shego and Kim acting silly, being serious, then being silly again. Feel free to use all the Fluff to make pillows :3

Chapter 9 Cookies Make Everything Better

-Possible Residence-

Shego took out two eggs like Kim had asked, and put them on the counter. They now had all the ingredients out. Kim couldn't help but think how cute Shego looked in the flower shirt she was borrowing. Over the last couple of days Kim started to discover certain feelings she had for Shego, though she was doing her best to just forget about them. As far as she was concerned, Shego didn't love her, and even if she did things would never work out.

"Alright then, we'll need to mix the butter and both sugars together in the bigger bowl." Kim said, walking over to get the by now softened butter.

Shego dipped the measuring cup into the tub of sugar. She couldn't believe she was making cookies with Kim Possible. It sounded like something that would end up being read in a tabloid with a photoshopped picture on the cover. Kim next filled the cup with the brown sugar, and packed it down with her fingers.

"Mmmmm, I love the smell of brown sugar!" Kim said, inhaling loudly.

Turning to Shego, a mischievous smile slipped onto her face. Taking one of her sugar coated fingers, she playfully tapped Shego on the nose.

"What about you, Sugar?" Kim said with a giggle.

Shego started to smile, but stopped. She suppressed a shiver as a voice ran through her head. _Happy birthday, Sugar._ Kim looked at her, concerned.

"Shego-?"

"Nothing, come one, what's next?" Shego flashed Kim a small smile, while brushing the sugar off the tip of her nose.

"The vanilla." Kim replied, not entirely comforted yet.

Shego poured in the brown liquid and estimated it out with her eye.

"Wow, that smells good too!" Kim exclaimed, closing her eyes in content.

"Hey, Princess," Shego said slyly, "I dare you to taste some vanilla."

"What kind of dare is that? It smells delicious." Kim smiled naivly.

Shego gave her a strange look.

"Haven't you ever tasted vanilla?" she asked, confused over Kim's willingness.

"Eh, my mom never let me." Kim shrugged.

Shego smirked. _Oh, this is just too good._

"Well then, drink up!" Shego said merrily.

Kim poured some of the vanilla extract onto a spoon. She eyed Shego for a moment, who just smiled happily at her, and moved the liquid towards her mouth. Closing her mouth around the spoon, she froze. Eyes wide, she ran over to the sink and started spitting and coughing. Shego couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing.

"So, how does it taste?" Shego asked between laughs, holding her side, as Kim shoved her head under the foset.

"Shego!!!" Kim glared, finally raising her head from the sink. "You knew!"

"Well, duh. I thought everyone knew. Didn't you ever ask why you couldn't taste it?" Shego said, still laughing.

"No… God, that tasted awful! How could something that smells so good taste so bad? Do you know how nasty that was?" Kim demanded, still glaring.

"Doy, I tasted it when I was little. My mom said no, but since when have I ever listened to anyone?" Shego said, finally stopping laughing.

Kim smiled at the thought of a little Shego sneaking a taste and then coughing and gakking her head off.

"Ok, now that I'm not dieing, let's get the flour and other stuff into a bowl." Kim instructed, holding up the measuring cup with a smile.

Shego returned the smile and started to put the salt and baking soda into the smaller bowl. Shego looked at Kim out of the corner of her eye and smiled. The redhead had an easy smile on her face and was currently measuring out the flour. At this point Shego had openly admitted to herself that she had feelings for the girl. She suspected that she might have had said feelings for awhile, but what was she supposed to do about it back then? The only time she saw Kim was when they were fighting; not the best time to ask her on a date. But now… she had _kissed_ Kim, and they were making cookies together. Shego had thought that Kim would never have returned the feelings, but by the looks of what had happened in the bedroom, she was starting to rethink that. Kim had almost kissed her. _But did she really mean it? I mean, how could she?_ Shego frowned, wishing she'd let herself be happy for at least five minutes.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Kim walked over to add the flour and tripped on… well, on nothing really, but she tripped nonetheless, and spilled all 2 ¼ cups of flower on Shego. Kim regained her footing and gasped, covering her mouth with one hand. Shego stepped back and took a look at herself. She shot a playful glare at Kim. Kim bit her lip to stop from laughing.

"Well don't expect any pity from me. That's what you get for tricking me. It's called karma." Kim said, letting out a small giggle.

"Hmmm, well let's see how I can make it up to you." Shego said impishly, walking slyly towards Kim.

"Shego? Shego, what are you doing?" Kim asked, backing up against a counter.

"I told you I wanted to make it up to you. Here, why don't we hug and make up?" Shego smirked.

"No! Ah, get away!" Kim cried, trying to avoid contact with the flour covered woman.

"Ah ah ah! Not getting away the easily!" Shego replied, chasing after the redhead.

Kim ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, Shego right on her heels. Jumping over the couch, Kim spun around, facing the green woman. Now the couch was the only thing between them. Shego faked right and Kim ran left. Turning sharply, Shego grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Shego stop! Sheg- Awwwww, now look. I have flour all over me." Kim whined, looking down at her clothes after being let go.

Shego grinned broadly.

"Now we _both_ have to change." Kim said, glaring at Shego.

-------

After both had changed, they returned to the kitchen. Each of them added an egg, and Kim proceeded to gradually add the flour mixture.

"Bottoms up." Shego said, pouring the chocolate chips out of the bag.

"Now we just have to wait for the oven to heat up." Kim said, leaning against the counter, smiling.

Shego copied Kim. The two stood in silence. The silence gave Shego unwanted time to think. She couldn't understand how Kim could act so calm after what she had just learned. How could Kim even look at her? Half of the time Shego couldn't stand to be in her own skin, knowing it was the same skin that he had touched.

"Hey Kim…" Shego said, unsure if she really wanted to ask the question.

"Yeah?"

"How can you stand it? How can you make cookies?" Shego turned to look at the redhead.

"Well, making cookies isn't _that_ hard, and you helped-"

"No, how can you make cookies after what I told you? How can you… look at me?" Shego whispered.

Kim looked at Shego, surprised. With a determined look on her face, Kim took Shego by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

"What do you see?" Kim asked, having Shego stand in front of the mirror.

"Kim-"

"No, Shego. Tell me; what do you see?"

"… I see a weak, useless woman who is so… _pathetic_ that she is afraid to go to sleep at night because of some stupid fucking dream; that is so disgusted by herself that she can't stand to be in her own skin. All because she let that bastard rape her." Shego was cut off before she could go any further.

"_Let_, Shego? You think it was your fault? _He_ was the adult, he knew what he was doing was wrong. You were only a child! What could you have done?" Kim was heartbroken by what Shego thought of herself.

"I could have fought back." Shego said quietly.

"You were a child." Kim repeated firmly.

"I could have fought back," Shego argued. "I could have told someone. I could have done something, _anything_! But instead I let that bastard do whatever he fucking wanted! I let him touch me, _rape me!_ I can't look at myself without seeing his handprints." Shego clenched her hands. "He took the only thing I had left from me."

"That's what you keep saying." Kim said quietly. "That you don't have anything left; anyone. But how many times do _I_ have to say it? Shego, you have me. You'll always have me."

"Kim… how can you say that? Knowing what I am-"

"I'll tell you what you are. You're an amazing, smart, powerful, cunning, beautiful woman." Kim held Shego's hands gently.

"Kim… I love you." Shego said quietly, causing Kim's face to turn pink. "But I just can't see you ever returning those feelings. I mean, how could you? It would obviously never work out between us and-"

"I love you." Kim blurted out.

Shego froze, wondering if she heard right.

"Don't screw with me, Kim." Shego warned.

"I'm not. Believe me, I'm not. I've always admired you, for your skill. When you passed out at Go Tower, I brought you to my house. I spent so long wondering why the heck I would do that, but… I guess I know now. Every time I saw you, I just… And the longer you stayed here, the more I realized how I felt. I couldn't believe it… I mean, you're… well, you. A villain, a thief, and a _woman_."

Shego looked hurt for a moment.

"But it didn't matter; doesn't matter. Nothing will ever change the way I feel. I tried to ignore it, but… Shego, I love everything about you. I love the way you walk, talk, the way you're always teasing me, using pet names, your smile, your eyes, the way your hair falls in front of your face when you're sleeping. I love making you happy, and I can't bear to hear you talk about yourself that way." Kim had to pause to take a breath.

"Kim… I mean… I never thought that you'd feel that way… Just… shit." Shego let out a small laugh.

Kim smiled back. She had never thought she'd admit that to herself, let alone Shego. Though the sentimental moment was nice, neither could find anything else to say, and an awkward silence stretched between them. Shego scratched her arm and looked at the ceiling, while Kim rubbed her neck, looking at the floor. After a few more seconds, Kim broke the silence.

"Finish the cookies?" She asked lightly.

"Yes! Great idea." Shego replied, as both of them ran back to the kitchen.

Getting to the kitchen, Kim started to spoon the dough onto the pan. Scraping the last one off of the spoon with her finger, Kim turned to look at Shego.

"Want some?" Kim smiled, holding up her cookie dough covered finger.

Shego smirked and swiftly took Kim's small hand, and popped the finger into her mouth. Kim let out a small gasp and blushed furiously. Shego looked deeply into Kim's eye, slowly removing the finger, and placed a hand behind Kim's head. With a tender look in her eye, Shego leaned in closer, eyes slipping shut. Eyes only cracks, Shego stared at Kim. The girl had her eyes closed and her head was tipped expectantly. Shego bit her lip with a smile and spun away from Kim, and stopped facing the red locks. Swiftly, she slipped her arms around Kim and started to savagely tickle the girl's stomach.

"Shego!" Kim managed to screech, before choking with laughter, eyes watering.

Shego drove the giggling teen over the couch and fell into it, taking Kim with her.

"You're evil." Kim said, hitting Shego with a pillow.

"Yeah, you just wait 'til you get rid of that boyfriend of yours. Then you'll be all mine." Shego said with her signature smirk.

The two settled themselves comfortably on the cushions. Occupying their time by channel surfing, it wasn't long before they heard the door open.

"We're home, Kim. Did everything go alright?" Kim's mom asked as she stepped through the door, promptly followed by the rest of the Possible family.

"Yeah, mom, everything was fine." Kim said, going to greet everybody.

"Mmmm! What's that smell?" Mr. Possible asked, loosening his tie.

"Oh, he he, me and Shego kinda made cookies." Replied Kim.

"Cookies!" Jim and Tim said simultaneously, high-fiving each other.

Just then the timer beeped, and Kim started to get up.

"Don't worry about it, hun, I've got it." Mrs. Possible said, walking into the kitchen.

"Anybody feel like playing Scattegories?" Mr. Possible asked, which was greeted by eager nods from the twins.

"Sure." Kim said, smiling.

Shego just shrugged. Soon everybody was seated around a plate of cookies, furiously trying to think of things that started with the letter 'p'. As everybody was going through their lists, Shego thoughtfully looked around. She had never really done something like this. Any of it would have had to of been before her mother had died. For a moment, Shego felt resentment for anyone who grew up with a loving family like Kim did. _But that's stupid,_ Shego thought to herself, _just because my life sucked doesn't mean I should hate everyone who is happy. _

After several rounds, the doorbell rang. Mr. Possible came back carrying the Chinese take-out they had ordered a little while ago, seeing as it was now dinner time. Shego thought it was odd, how Kim's mom had asked her what she had wanted to eat, like it was the most natural thing in the world. It was almost as if she belonged. Shego wasn't sure if she liked it or not. She wasn't big on the entire family thing, but this actually felt nice. Dinner went on as usual, with conversations about everybody's day. Soon everyone was heading off to bed. Shego stood in front of her bedroom door, when Kim walked up behind her.

"Oh yeah… I guess we'll have to think of something until we get the bed fixed." Kim said, looking into the room.

"What's the matter, honey?" Mrs. Possible asked, walking up to the two.

"Um, just figuring out where Shego is going to sleep until…" Kim trailed off, motioning to the bed.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Possible gasped, seeing the severity of the damage the bed had taken. "Well, that certainly is a problem."

Suddenly an idea popped into Kim's head.

"She could sleep in my room." Kim suggested, which in turn made Shego stare at her, resulting in a light blush resting on Kim's soft features.

"I suppose that could work until we get the bed fixed." Replied Mrs. Possible, finding nothing wrong with the idea in her naïve-ness of the two's relationship.

Kim grabbed Shego's hand and dragged her off to her bedroom. When the door shut behind them, Kim burst into a fit of giggles. Shego chuckled a bit and smiled at the redhead.

"Oh, you're bad." Shego laughed.

Kim tossed Shego a white tank top and a pair of star pajama bottoms. To her surprise, Shego started stripping right in front of her.

"Gah! Shego, at least warn me!" Kim said blushing furiously, and turned around.

After a second, Shego walked up and tapped Kim on the shoulder.

"All done, Princess." She said, a light smile on her face.

"I guess now we just- um… yeah." Kim blushed as she watched Shego sit down on her bed.

Flicking off the light switch, Kim slid under the covers. Not wanting to push things, Shego stayed where she was, and made no attempt to move closer to Kim. Kim relaxed after a second, and soon found herself drifting off to sleep. Shego just lay there for a while, not being able to force herself into sleep. It made her so angry to realize she was still that scared of a stupid dream. Huffing, Shego rolled so that she was facing Kim, and shut her eyes. With the sound of Kim's slow breathing in the background, Shego soon found sleep.

------------

In the middle of the night, the dream came. Shego started to toss and turn, struggling to fight of an imaginary man. Her breathing became labored, and sweat beaded her forehead.

"Please…" she whimpered.

Kim was stirred awake by all the movement.

"Shego?" she said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Please stop…" Shego's voice shook, and tears meandered their way down the side of her face.

Kim felt her throat tighten. She wished there was something she could do to help. She slowly scooted towards Shego and gently wrapped her arms around the other woman.

"No!" Shego cried quietly, struggling to break away.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I'll protect you. It'll be alright, he can't hurt you anymore." Kim whispered, biting her lip to keep herself from crying.

After a minute, Shego was still again, a calm look gracing her face. Kim's eyes softened as she looked at the woman. She really did love her. Kim didn't move to separate herself from Shego, and the two stay pressed against one another for the rest of the night. For the first time since her birthday, Shego was able to sleep peacefully through the rest of the night.

END CHAPTER 9

Hope you all liked it! Please review 333


	10. Ending It

OMG I AM SORRY. I can't remember who it was, but I promised someone I wouldn't sleep until I had posted this chapter, and I WOULD have kept it, but my computer DIED

So, now that it's alive, I'm posting this damn chapter at 3 in the morning Enjoy

Chapter 10 Ending It

**-Possible Residence-**

Kim woke up with a yawn. Opening her eyes, all she saw was darkness. Startled for a second, she tried to scoot back, but found her arm stuck. Lifting her head, she saw Shego lying in front of her. Kim's arm was wrapped around the other woman's waist, and Shego's hand was over her own. Stealthily, Kim slipped her hand out of the green one and sat up in bed. Swinging her legs over the side, Kim got out of bed.

"Mmm?" Shego started to wake up.

"Morning, you." Kim said with a smile. "Sleep well?"

"Yes." Shego said quietly, looking at Kim with gratitude in her eyes. "I… I started to have the nightmare… but then it just went away."

Kim gave Shego a tender smile.

"Come on," Kim said, holding out her hand, "let's go get some breakfast."

Shego smiled and took Kim's hand. The two of them walked to the kitchen, hand in hand.

"Good morning girls!" Mrs. Possible said cheerfully. "I made pancakes today. Plain or chocolate chip?"

"Chocolate chip." Kim and Shego said simultaneously, making Mrs. Possible look at them and laugh.

"Great, now we have _two_ chocolate fiends in the house." Mrs. Possible flipped a pancake.

Mr. Possible walked in and sat at the table, picking up the newspaper, smiling in greeting. He raised his eyebrow at Kim holding Shego's hand, but shrugged and thought nothing of it. Seeing this, Kim blushed and slipped her hand out of Shego's, realizing it was a bit risky to show that kind of affection in front of her parents. Soon Jim and Tim came running down the stairs.

"Pancakes!" They said, bursting into the kitchen.

"Here you go." Their mother said, setting down two plates in front of them. "I'm making the chocolate chip ones next, girls."

After the twins had finished their breakfast, Mr. Possible grabbed his things and headed outside to drive them to school and go to work. Soon Mrs. Possible was sitting at the table, and their were pancakes in front of all three of them.

"Dig in." She smiled.

Shego couldn't remember the last time she had had pancakes, but these were _good_. At this point, things started to look like they would work out. She hadn't had the nightmare, she could control her plasma just the tiniest bit more (even if the practice had been done in a bout of anger), and today was Friday. Now they'd be able to start making plans to get those gloves. Shego let a small smile slip onto her face as she continued to eat her breakfast.

Suddenly, Shego stopped moving. She felt her conscious mind start to slip back, to make room for a memory. _Oh God, why now? Just when I thought things were going to get better._ The fork slipped from Shego's hand. As the images appeared in front of her, she mentally clenched her hands into fists and screamed in anger. This was just perject. _I didn't have the dream so now it takes over my fucking body? GOD. At least the worst is over._ Shego's eyes watched as an imaginary man left her imaginary room on what her brain thought was her ninth birthday.

"Shego?" Kim asked, realizing the green woman had stopped eating.

Shego looked at Kim confused.

"I'm not-" she started, but gasped as pain ripped through her.

Imaginary pain or not, it still hurt like hell. She could feel every bruise in her body, and her center felt like it had been ripped apart by a savage animal. Well, a savage four legged animal. It even hurt to breath. Whimpering, she held her stomach.

"What's the matter?" Mrs. Possible asked, standing from her chair.

"She's, um, reliving a memory." Kim said awkwardly, which earned her a confused look from her mother. "You see, Drakken's ray also made it so that Shego's memories can actually replay themselves. So it's like whatever she's remembering is actually happening."

Nodding, Kim's mom, crouched by Shego's chair.

"She responds to Shay." Kim said, seeing that her mom was about to talk to her.

Nodding again, Mrs. Possible tried to figure out what was wrong.

"Shay, what's wrong? Do you have a stomach ache?" she asked soothingly.

Shego bit her lip and nodded.

"Well, I'm a doctor, so I can help you. Where does it hurt?" Mrs. Possible asked gently.

"Everywhere." Shego let out with a sob.

Shego ignored the people trying to help her and looked down at her legs. Eyes widening, she gasped and looked away, breathing hard and crying. Her eyes locked on Kim's mom.

"Please, please help! I'm-" Shego gulped. "I'm bleeding. It hurts so bad, I don't wanna die…"

Scared cries wracked Shego's body. _God this is so fucking PATHETIC! Kim! Get your mom to leave before I say something I shouldn't!_ Shego mentally pleaded, without a response from Kim.

"Where, honey? Where are you bleeding?" Mrs. Possible asked concerned.

Shego paused nervously, before haltingly pointing between her legs. Mrs. Possible's eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

Shego bit her lip before responding.

"He-"

"Mom, I think we should just wait for Shego to come back. I don't think this is a good idea." Kim persuaded, trying to lead her mother from the room.

_Sweet Jesus! Finally! Thank you Kim._ Kim was met with a stern look. Her mother figured that Kim knew something that she didn't, and she really wanted to know what was going on around here. Keeping her position, Mrs. Possible looked back at Shego, waiting for an answer.

"He held me down and… did something… down there…" Shego's eyes glistened with tears. "I asked him to stop, but he wouldn't! I told him no! I told him no-oooOOOO!!!!"

Half way through saying no, Shego regained control and screamed. She looked from Kim to her mom and back again, frantically, before running up the stairs and slamming the door to her room.

Mrs. Possible sat quietly for a moment, before looking at her daughter for answers. Kim sighed, not being able to keep this back from her mom.

"Shego… Shego was raped when she was nine." Kim said, looking sadly at her mother.

Mrs. Possible silently gasped and covered her mouth.

"My God, that poor child! Was he ever caught?"

"Um… it was never reported… it was her dad." Kim looked at her hands.

"Her _father_?" Mrs. Possible asked, horrified. "What about her mother?"

"She died when Shego was four." Kim responded.

"That must be the nightmare she keeps having then." Mrs. Possible concluded, sadly.

Kim nodded.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me? Wait- that's Shego's business. I probably don't want to know anyway. That must have been horrible… To have the person who is supposed to always protect you betray you like that…" Mrs. Possible sighed and let her head droop. "Well, you better head off to school if you don't want to be late. I can handle things from here."

Kim nodded and paused to look up the stairs before heading out the door. Mrs. Possible decided to go talk to Shego. Walking up the stairs, she almost changed her mind, but told herself that she had to settle things. There wasn't a response when she knocked on the door, so she slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Shego was sitting on the bed, hunched over, facing away from the door.

"Shego?" Mrs. Possible asked softly.

"How much did she tell you?" Shego asked quietly.

"Just enough. I don't have the right to know everything." Mrs. Possible said respectfully.

Shego merely nodded, still not looking at her.

"So you know what I was talking about, back in the kitchen." Shego stated.

Mrs. Possible nodded before realizing Shego couldn't see her, and said "Yes."

"And you believe it?" Shego asked, turning to face the other woman.

"What? Of course I do! Why do you ask?" Mrs. Possible replied, surprised.

"… The first person I told… called me a liar." Shego said darkly.

**-Middleton High-**

"What up, girl!" Monique called, walking up to Kim's locker. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Just had to deal with some stuff with Shego." Kim replied casually. "Is Ron here today?"

"Yup. So, you really think you two are over?"

"… Yeah…" Kim replied, feeling bad.

Even if she was going to break up with Ron, she wasn't ready to tell anyone that she was in love with Shego.

The school day passed incredibly slow, and Kim thanked God when the final bell rang. After getting her things, Kim found Ron and they both walked to her car. In third period she decided that she would give him a ride home, and tell him then.

"Were you sick yesterday?" Ron asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"Um, no, just had to, uh, take care of some stuff." Kim said, buckling her own seatbelt.

"Shego?" Ron asked, earning a nod from Kim. "I swear, she's taking over you life!" he said with a laugh.

Kim didn't laugh. She just drove. The rest of the ride was in silence. Ron was twiddling his thumbs, awkwardly. He could tell something was up. When Kim pulled up to his house, they both just sat there.

"Ron…" Kim started, quietly, "I love you… You're my best friend in the world, and you always will be! But… I just… it's not working."

After a long pause, Ron asked, "Is there someone else?"

"Ron-"

"No! There is, isn't there? I can tell. You never could lie to me, Kim." Ron said, with a sad smile. "Just… tell me who he is."

"Ron…" Kim looked away.

"I won't be mad, I just want to know who it is. Come on, it's not like it's Shego." Ron replied, trying to lift the mood.

Kim looked up into Ron's eyes.

"Wha-? It's _Shego_? You're dumping me for a girl?" Ron's eyes were full of hurt.

"Ron, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen! It just… did." Kim reached out to touch him.

"Don't touch me!" Ron said, jerking away. "I'm going inside now."

"Ron, don't!" Kim pleaded, grabbing his arm.

"Let go! Just let me go inside, you- you… dyke." Ron said angrily.

Kim let go of his arm as if it were on fire, and he stormed off into his house. She had never seen him like this. For a minute she just sat there, looking at his front door, hoping he would come back out and say everything was going to be ok. But he didn't, and she finally drove home. Lifelessly, she walked into the house and made her way up to her room. Shego was reading on her bed with the door open, so she saw when Kim walked past. Putting the book down, she jumped off of the bed and ran to greet Kim.

"Hey!" She said, catching up with the redhead, and seeing the distress on her face. "Oh, hey, what's the matter? What happened?"

Shego placed her hands on Kim's shoulders. Kim opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, and she just stood there, looking like she was going to break down at any moment. Fervently, she glanced over to her room. Shego nodded and led the teen into the cheery room. Once they were both seated on the bed, Shego motioned for Kim to talk.

"I… broke up with Ron today." She said, looking at her hands, folded in her lap.

"Alright, well that's good."

Kim just sat, drowning in her sorrows. Shego decided to try and be more caring, for Kim's sake.

"How did he take it?" She asked softly.

"I thought he was ok at first. You know, sad but still my friend. Then he asked if there was someone else… and after I didn't say anything he kinda just guessed that there was, and he asked who it was." Kim looked gloomily up at Shego.

"…. And did you tell him?" Shego asked, trying not to push Kim too much.

"No… but he just kept asking! And he finally asked if it was you, as a joke, you know? But I just sort of looked at him… and he totally freaked out. I mean, I don't blame him, but he… he was just so angry! I don't think he's going to ever talk to me again." Kim choked back a sob and sullenly wiped a few tears away. "He looked so disgusted, it made me feel horrible."

"There's nothing wrong with being the way you are, Kim." Shego said seriously, and placed a hand on the other girls knee.

Kim finally broke down and started crying. Shego just sat there, feeling useless. She didn't know how to comfort people. In the past, she was always the one to get hurt. She'd just beat the living crap out of the person without being comforted by anyone else. She looked after herself, and she had never wanted to comfort anyone. Everyone had to look out for themselves, that's what Shego thought. No one would be getting her pity.

But now, sitting there, with a crying girl in front of her- and not just any girl; the girl that she loved- she desperately wanted to make the tears stop flowing. She wanted to badly to take all the pain away; to make everything all better. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and pulled the other girl towards her. Kim looked up, surprised, and let herself slide closer to the green woman. Kim was practically in Shego's lap, and Shego slid her right hand up to cradle the back of Kim's head. Kim closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Shego's hands on her.

For a moment, Shego just sat there, with Kim in her arms. Then she gently leaned in, and pressed her lips against the other pair. Kim sat unmoving for a minute, in shock, but quickly regained herself and starting kissing back. Soon Kim was lying on the bed with Shego on top of her. Every part of Kim's body tingled in ecstasy, her hands raking through the other woman's hair. After what seemed like an eternity, Shego pulled away, needing to breath.

"I love you." Shego said tenderly. "Anyone would be lucky to _know_ you. He'll come around, Kim. He's thick sometimes, but he's not so stupid that he'd give up being your friend. And if he doesn't rethink his choice, then I'll personally beat some sense into him."

Kim let out a hoarse laugh, and wiped the tears from her face.

"Come on," Kim said, sitting up. "I need to stop wallowing in self pity and start thinking of a plan."

"Plan?" Shego raised an eyebrow.

"For how to get those gloves. I'm going tomorrow, and I swear to you I won't come back without them." Kim smiled.

"I want to come with you." Shego said firmly.

"No, Shego, you can't. You're in no shape to go on a mission. I promise, I can handle it." Kim replied, unwaveringly.

A stare-off ensued. Shego won, but Kim still didn't budge on the subject.

"Fine." Shego growled. "Come on, I'll fill you in on what I know of their security. I know that building from top to bottom, but who knows what changes they've made."

The two sat planning until they were called down to dinner. Eating quickly, they returned to their scheming until they had a plan that satisfied both of them. Without even needing to think about it, both of them slipped into bed, Kim's head tucked under Shego's chin. A smile of content spread across Shego's face as she slipped off to sleep with Kim's hand around her waist. With her angel beside her, it was no surprise that she didn't have the nightmare.

END CHAPTER 10

Mission time next chapter! I AM NOT A RON HATER!!!! Ron rocks! He's just freaking out at the moment, and didn't think about what he was saying. SO DON'T HATE ME PLZ D:


	11. Mission Time

Alright, MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK. I had to grit my teeth while writing this chapter and keep myself from deleting every line I wrote saying "THAT'S CRAP" So I hope it didn't turn out too bad.

Chapter 11 Mission Time

-**Close to Go Tower-**

"Thanks again for the ride!" Kim called, as she jumped out of the helicopter, parachute on her back.

The man gave her a wave goodbye and Kim watched as the flying contraption got smaller and smaller. When the time came, Kim pulled the cord and felt the jerk of the cloth catching the wind, and steered her way towards the roof of the giant tower. Shego had drawn her out a map, shown her the best course to get to the box her gloves were in. Kim thought Shego had seemed surprisingly calm when Kim had denied her involvement in this little escapade. _Maybe a little too calm… Gah! I'm just being paranoid. Focus._

Landing, Kim discarded the parachute and pulled out the piece of paper that had the map on it. For a minute she just stared at it, maybe thinking that if she looked at it long enough it would change. But it didn't. No matter how she squinted or turned her head, the contents of the paper were the same. In the middle of the sheet of paper, looking nothing like a map, was a message that read 'Guess you'll have to let me come now, Princess. I'll be waiting for a ride.' It also had a little heart scribbled by it. Groaning, Kim sat on the ledge of the tower and pulled out her communicator to call Wade, needing to ask him to send a ride for Shego.

-------

"Hey, cupcake!" Shego called, discarding her own parachute on top of Kim's.

"Shego! I thought we agreed that I could do this alone!" Kim replied sternly, walking over to face the green woman.

"Eh, what can I say? I'd hate to miss all the action." Shego smirked.

After giving her a stern look, Kim sighed, giving in.

"Fine, I guess you can lead the way then." Kim said.

Shego made her way over to an air duct sticking out of the roof, and ripped it off. She flashed the red head a smile before slipping into the ominous looking tube. Looking back occasionally to see that Kim was still behind her, Shego swiftly navigated her ways through the ventilation system. Soon, she came to her first stop. The ventilation didn't lead to where they needed to go, so they had to get out here. Agilely, Shego swung down from the ceiling, promptly followed by Kim. Shego stealthily walked up to a thick looking door, and began typing a code into the screen by it. As she pressed enter, the screen flashed red, and an alarm started ringing throughout the tower.

"Aw, shit! Hego, that idiot! He must have changed the code!" Shego cried, frantically trying to figure out the new code.

"Speed it up, Shego! I can hear them coming!" Kim said, slipping into a defensive stance facing the door.

Shego typed in dozens of different combinations that she thought Hego might use. Birthdays, specials dates, ages, anything she thought might work. That's the sort of thing he always used. Unfortunately, her brothers arrived before she could figure it out.

"Kim Possible?" Hego said confused, running into the room.

"We're here for the gloves, _Hego_." Kim spat the name, confusing the large man even more from her hostility.

"You're supposed to be a hero! You can't do this!" Hego huffed.

_Yeah, and you're supposed to be a brother and protect your sister._ Kim thought bitterly. Looking around, she found that the rest of the team hadn't come running in.

"Where are the others?" Kim asked, suspicious.

"Out. Doing various things. I decided to stay here and guard the tower." Hego replied with a note of authority. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to stop you."

With that, Kim started to battle the super powered man, hoping Shego could open the door soon. Hego took a swing at Kim's mid section, fist glowing with super strength. Kim merely back flipped away from the threat. For the most part, Kim was to fast for Hego's moves, and the punches Kim was landing didn't seem to affect him much.

"How can you be doing this? She's evil!" Hego exclaimed, still fighting.

"How can I be doing this? She needs help! How can you _not_ help her?" Kim countered while spinning away from another glowing hand.

"All she has to do is join the team again. If she can't do that, then she can deal with life without her powers!" Hego grunted as Kim kicked him in the gut.

"It's not just her powers Hego, it's her mind. She's reliving her childhood every day!" Kim side stepped another punch.

"I can see how that would be annoying, but nothing bad has ever happened to her that would make it an actual problem." Hego replied.

"Nothing bad? _Nothing bad?_ Hego, your father _raped_ her!" Kim stopped fighting momentarily.

Even though Shego had told her that Hego hadn't believed her, she was still shocked by the statement.

"What, did she tell you that too? And you really believe her? Kim, you're a smart girl. Just think about it! She's a villain; villains lie. Our father was a great man, he would never hurt his only daughter! He loved her." Hego said, also standing casually.

"I know how he loved her, and believe me, no little girl wants that kind of attention from her father." Kim whispered, her voice shaking with anger.

Shego paused, taking a deep breath. She could hardly concentrate because of what they were talking about.

"Kim, this is ridiculous." Hego stated.

"No! What's ridiculous is that you don't believe your own sister!" Kim cried, running at Hego, starting the fight again. "How could you call her a liar? How could you cast her away after she put her complete trust in you? You sick bastard! Do you have any idea what kind of hell she went through? She needed support and you turned your back on her! You're her _brother!!!!_"

Hego was scowling now.

"And you're her enemy. I won't feel guilty for not accepting her lies." Hego replied calmly.

With a scream of pure furry Kim went at Hego with all she had. Punches, kicks, spins, flips. Kim was a blur with a mean right hook, and Hego was unable to stop her. Kim continued relentlessly, her hits filled with the rage she felt towards the bulky man. Kim only stopped when she thought she would collapse. Hego was sitting against the wall, panting and barely conscious. Kim stalked over to him.

"This is for being an asshole." She growled, before punching him with all her strength, causing him to pass out.

Turning around, Kim saw that Shego had stopped trying to figure out the code and had ripped oven the control box, and she was now meddling with the wires inside. As Kim walked over, there was a 'ding' and the alarm promptly stopped, followed by the swoosh of the door opening.

"Good job." Kim said with a smile.

Shego just turned around and looked past Kim and over to her brother, a vacant expression on her face. Kim's brow creased in sympathy.

"Forget about him. One day he'll realize how big of a mistake he made." Kim said softly, putting her hand on Shego's arm.

Shego weakly nodded and headed off down the hallway. Soon they were standing in front of a large, green door. Shego entered a code into the screen by the door, and was rewarded with a little green light coming on, followed by the sound of the door opening. Not missing a beat, Shego slipped inside and made her way over to the bed.

Kim, on the other hand, stood mystified and looked around in surprise. She hadn't expected Shego's room to be so… normal. There were posters all over the walls from bands and movies. A large bookshelf was filled to the brim with thick looking hardbacks. An open closet showed an array of clothes. Normal clothes; not Shego's usual uniform. Also on the wall, hung a diploma which showed that Shego had majored in child development. Kim was brought back to the present by Shego's muttering.

"Aw damn. I forgot about this lock…" Shego glared down at the medium sized advanced looking box.

"What's the matter?" Kim asked, walking over stand by the green woman.

"I made this lock special… It can only be opened by my plasma." Shego stood slowly.

"Oh…" Kim's eyes followed the silver, metal box.

"We don't have time to try and open it here, Hego could wake up at any minute. We'll just have to take the whole thing with us." Shego walked quickly out of the room and back down the hallway.

In practically no time at all, the two found themselves on the roof again, waiting for their pre-arranged ride to arrive.

"So… is there any way to open it without using your plasma?" Kim asked softly.

"No," Shego whispered, looking at the container with a melancholy gleam in her eyes. "I made sure of that. There's a lot more than gloves in here, Kimmy."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of an engine. Looking up, they stood their ground as a jet landed on the roof beside them. The ride home was silent.

-**Possible Residence-**

When Kim and Shego arrived back at Kim's house it was around 4 o'clock in the evening. Shego promptly made her way for the backyard, Kim tailing her concernedly.

"Shego, you don't have to try right now. We could rest for a little while." Kim said, watching Shego put her hands on either side of the box.

"No. I have to do this now." Shego replied.

At the moment she wasn't paying any attention to the worried redhead. All of her thoughts were focused on the metal contraption in front of her. There were indentions on the left and right side of it shaped as hands. A perfect fit for Shego. All she had to do was generate some plasma to flow through the metal and it would activate the controls, letting her get to her gloves. That wasn't so hard, right?

As hard as Shego tried, she couldn't light up. Standing there, she felt completely pathetic. Suddenly, the events since her birthday rushed through her mind. Every single time she had been burned by her own plasma, or was stuck in her own memories, or was forced to watch what he had done to her. And she hadn't been able to do anything to stop it. She had been reduced to a sniveling shadow of her former self. She had felt like that little nine-year old girl lying on that bed. Unable to do anything. Not having control. She needed to have control; _had_ to. She had promised herself that she would never be so powerless in any situation ever again.

And here she was, looking forlornly at some stupid scrap of metal. She was a super villainess, dammit! Anger flowed through her body, filling her being to the brim. Soon she felt the familiar tingling of an energy alien to any other human body flowing from her core to her fingers. Under her intense stare, green flames danced to life, flowing into the box. At first adrenalin shot through her, but it was snuffed as the burning ache settled into her flesh. A muted yell mixed with a whimper poured from her lips as she dug her claws into the metal. As the plasma died down, the sound of metal against metal and gears turning faintly filled the air. The top of the box lifted slightly as compressed air escaped in a whooshing noise. Without opening it, Shego turned towards the back door that led inside.

"I don't want to open it out here." She said, looking at the contraption with an unreadable expression on her face.

Kim followed Shego inside and then continued to lead the woman up the stairs past the guest room and into her own room. When they were both seated on the bed, Kim looked at Shego expectantly. Shego sat there for a moment, looking torn. Kim was about to say something, but just then Shego's hand eased open the lid. From her position across from Shego, Kim couldn't see anything in the box. Shego sat silently for a moment, frozen. Then, gently, she slid a slightly trembling hand into the metal box. What she pulled out was not her gloves. To Kim's surprise, it was a Pandaroo. Shego bit her lip and brought the worn plushy to her chest, cluthing it desperately. A sharp pain hit her; at this moment she missed her mother more than she ever had.

"Shego?..." Kim asked uncertainly.

"My mother gave this to me… just a little bit before she died. And I locked it away after… after… It had been in the room… the first time he had…" Shego's eyes glimmered with unshed tears.

Without saying anything, Kim moved across the bed so she was beside the green woman, and enveloped her in a comforting hug.

"I… I miss her so much. I guess it's easy to forget the pain when you lock every trace of your past in some stupid box." Shego leaned back into Kim.

Setting Miffy gently in her lap, Shego reached back in and shuffled through the contents until she pulled out her gloves, and slipped them onto her now steady hands. Her eyes un-blurred and a sense of triumph settled over her. She was one step closer. Kim looked over Shego's shoulder and reached out to pull some pictures out of the container. Shego made no move to stop her. A soft smile slipped onto Kim's face as she looked at the pictures. The little girl in the picture had short black hair, with no hint of green in it, and her skin was a healthy tan color. She looked so happy in all of them.

Many of them were with her and an older woman. The look of pure adoration and love on the little girls face was heartwarming. The woman seemed to return the affection to the same extent, if not more.

"Is this your mother?" Kim asked, pointing to the woman.

"Yes." Shego smiled.

"She's beautiful." Kim flipped to the next picture.

A young Shego was smiling broadly, hair in disarray, next to a mopey little boy. He was obviously older, and was pouting.

"Is that Hego?" Kim asked, giggling.

"Yeah, that's after I beat him in a wrestling match." Shego smirked.

The rest of the pictures included Shego in various different places with her brothers or her mother. Then she came to one of Shego and a man.

"Is that…?" Kim didn't finish the question.

"Yeah… That's him before Mom died." Shego looked emotionlessly at the picture.

Kim slowly tucked the picture away and continued shuffling through them. There were baby pictures, pictures at the zoo, school, ice cream shop; this was just a huge reminder that Shego hadn't always been evil. She had been a normal little girl.

Soon the pictures didn't have the older woman in them anymore. In most of the pictures Shego wasn't smiling, and if she was then it was painfully fake. She came across one of her, her brothers, and her father. The little girl in the picture was devoid of all emotion, save for a shadowed smile painted on her face. Kim looked sadly at Shego. It wasn't fair that she had had to go through all of that. She hadn't deserved that.

Putting the pictures back, Kim saw that there were also lots of video tapes.

"What are all these?" Kim asked, lifting one up.

"I had this thing for video cameras." Shego smiled. "I video taped everything I could."

As Kim lifted some of the tapes out of the box, it uncovered another object. Shego's eyes widened and she slowly reached for it, as if it would disappear if she moved too quickly. Kim stopped what she was doing to watch Shego, who was now holding a tape recorder.

"What's that?" Kim asked, curious.

Shego didn't answer, she just gently pressed the play button. She almost started to cry tears of joy as a voice filled the air.

"Hey ShayShay." A smooth female voice filled the room. "What are you up to now?"

"Mommy! I got it to work! Look, it's recording right now."

Kim recognized Shego's voice, even if she sounded much younger.

"Well then, what do you want me to say, honey?"

"Say why you love me, then sing the song. Please mommy? Pleeeeease sing it!" The younger Shego sounded absolutely adorable to Kim.

A woman's laugh could be heard, and by the way her voice got louder, Kim guessed she was now kneeling by the little girl.

"Of course, Firefly. I love you because you are the sparkling star in my darkened sky, leading me home. I will love you forever and eternity." The woman's voice was like liquid love.

After a small giggle could be heard, obviously from the young Shego, the woman started to sing softly.

"Firefly, firefly, these skies are too dark.

No moon out tonight, let your love shine bright.

Lead me to where you are, shine bright my firefly star.

Let me love you dear, just please know I'll always be here.

Here waiting for you, shine for me, my firefly.

Together we'll fight the shadows,

Side by side run through meadows.

Firefly, you are my happy ending,

It's together an eternity of happiness we'll be spending.

Just shine your love for me, my firefly girl."

As the woman's beautiful, heartbreaking voice died down, the tape ended, and the two were left in silence.

"I haven't heard that song in… forever." Shego looked at Kim and smiled sadly.

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful person." Kim said softly.

Shego nodded, pride in her eyes.

"She was my hero."

Fore some reason, this made Kim think of what would happen after Shego was fixed.

"Shego?" Kim asked softly.

"Yeah?" Shego replied.

"Um… what are you going to do? You know, after we get you back to normal…"

"Well… since I'm definitely not going to work for Drakken… Kim, I don't want to leave you. I love you. I promise you I'll find some way to make this work. I'll talk to GJ; anything. I want to be with you. Are you willing to be with me?" Shego looked into Kim's eyes.

Kim's breath caught in her throat. She was always mesmerized by the intensity of the exotic green orbs. Finally, a breathless answer left her throat.

"Yes. I want to be with you more than anything, Shego. You can get an apartment, and I can move in once I graduate high school. We'll work on an idea to deal with Global Justice together. I… I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before." Kim put her hand on Shego's.

"If this is what you really want, then we'll make it work. I'll do anything to be with you, Princess.

"It is. Now I'll just have to tell my parents… somehow… sometime… later… not now…" Kim groaned at the thought of telling her parents that she was a lesbian.

_And in love with my arch foe no less. Somehow I don't think this is going to go well. Whenever I decide to tell them, that is. DEFINITELY not anytime soon._

Shego, seeing Kim's distress, decided to cheer her up the only way she knew how. Turning the redhead to face her, Shego pulled Kim into a long, tender kiss. Kim melted into Shego's arms. _We're really going to make this work, somehow_, Kim thought to herself.

Gently Kim pulled back, and looked deeply into Shego's eyes. Her mouth opened, looking like she wanted to say something important. Shego waited expectantly.

"It's time for dinner." Kim said breathlessly.

Shego leaned back and laughed, followed by Kim being overcome by a fit of giggles. Shego leaned back in and rested her forehead against the younger girl's.

"That's my girl." Shego whispered, smiling.

A glow filled Kim at Shego's words. She was her girl. _Her_ girl. It was exhilarating. Shego leaned in a bit closer and gave Kim an Eskimo kiss before getting off the bed.

"Let's go eat." Shego pulled Kim off of the bed.

Dinner went by quickly, and soon the two were off to bed. With her gloves on securely, and her princess by her side, Shego was very content as she slipped off to sleep.

END CHAPTER 11

D: wow that took me forever to write .o sorry. please R&R if any of you even waited this long 


	12. Discovery

I'm starting a new Kigo fic! But don't worry, I'm not abandoning this one

groaning in bg

Random Person: GAWD she already doesn't update fast, she doesn't need another story.

Me: Hey! Hey you in the back! You need to just shut your face!

Person: What the heck does that even mean?

Me: ……

Anyways, keep an eye out for **Personal Revelations** NOW IN THEATERS NEAR YOU! Lol jk xD But for now, enjoy this new chappy :3

**Chapter 12 Discovery**

**-Possible Residence-**

Shego was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through the millions of channels that somehow all ended up being trash TV. There was absolutely nothing to do. Kim had just gone on a mission to save some small in-the-middle-of-nowhere town from an avalanche or something like that. Just as she was dozing off, she heard the door opening, and perked up. Flipping herself over the couch and landing on all fours, she looked up to see Kim standing in the doorway, smiling down at her.

"Have fun while I was gone?" Kim asked, walking up to Shego.

"You'd think with that many channels that there'd be _something_ interesting." Shego said, gesturing towards the TV.

"We could watch a movie." Kim offered.

"I've been through you collection three times today. We've already seen anything worth watching." Shego rose from her current position on the ground.

"Hmmmm… Well, we could watch some of your videos." Kim suggested with a smile.

Ever since they had opened that box Kim had been wanting to see some of Shego's home videos. Shego sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I guess if there's nothing else to do." Shego said, heading up the stairs to Kim's room.

Shego just grabbed the entire box and brought it down stairs. Picking out a random one, Shego pressed play and leaned back into the couch; Kim snuggled up beside her. Soon Shay came into view. The two of them spent a long time like this; cuddling and watching various videos. Some were just recording nothing. Well, not nothing, but there wasn't a real point to the video; a-day-in-the-life sort of video. Others were for special occasions, like holidays or vacations. There was even one where they tried to put on a play. Kim thought that Shego made the cutest Alice ever from Alice in Wonderland. It was apparent that Shego had to convince Hego to participate by agreeing to do a Superman video next, and Shego was Wonder Woman.

Just as another video ended, Shego moved to get up.

"I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?" Shego asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm good." Kim replied, removing the video tape.

As Shego left the room, Kim grabbed another video at random and decided to start playing it. Kim smiled as the movie started playing.

"Is it working yet?" Shay asked, her head poking into view.

Kim watched as the girl fiddled with the camera some more and cried out in triumph when she found it was indeed recording.

"See, Henry! I told you that old tape just ran out."

The TV screen panned to see a boy, looking miffed about not being able to figure out what had been wrong with the camera. Suddenly another, younger boy popped on screen.

"Shay's birthday, take two!" He said, making a peace sign with a huge grin.

"Come and blow out your candles, sis." Henry said, smiling for the camera.

"I'm coming just give me a- GAH!"

As the camera spun around, Kim got a good look at two very little boys who had attached themselves to Shay's legs before the camera landed on the ground with a crack, and the screen went black. After waiting a second, Kim was about to fast-forward to see if there was anything else on this tape, but then it blinked to life. It looked as if somebody was walking with it, holding it upside down by their side; like they thought it was off. Suddenly it was lifted up and Shay's face came into view.

"Stupid broken camera." She mumbled before returning it to her side.

After walking a little further, the camera was a set on a table, which Kim guessed to be a nightstand, because the camera got a good view of what looked like a little girl's room. The camera was set so that Kim couldn't see the bed. The light switched off and the sound of sheets rustling could be heard. Kim guessed that the tape would just record through the night, and maybe the next day, or until somebody realized it was on, so she was about to start fast-forwarding when she heard Shego call from the kitchen.

"Hey! Where do you keep your stupid cups?" Shego had been spending the last couple of minutes looking around the kitchen, until she finally admitted defeat and decided to ask for help.

"In the top cabinet beside the sink, they're behind the bowls." Kim called back.

When she focused her attention back on the TV, she realized that people were talking.

"-don't need another present." Kim heard an unseen young Shego say.

Then she heard footsteps, and sheet's rustling again. The camera was also faced away from the door, so she hadn't seen who had entered.

"Please." A broken whisper, then more sheets rustling.

"Shhhhh." The voice belonged to a man.

Kim's eyes widened in horror, piecing together what was happening. She was frozen in shock, so the tape kept playing. Grunts and whimpers floated through the air; gruesome clues as to what was going on out of the camera's view. Kim was broken out of her frozen state as she heard a thump, but this came from behind her; not the TV. Whipping around, she saw Shego standing behind the couch. She looked pained and confused, and her hands were lightly shaking; her cup was on the floor, with the water seeping into the carpet.

"Shego." Kim whispered in a muted gasp.

Panicked, Kim scrambled for the remote, and turned the TV off. But not before the voice of the man who haunted Shego's dreams got his last words in.

"Happy birthday, sugar."

The TV blinked off, and Kim dropped the remote, turning to look at Shego.

"Daddy…" Shego whispered, repeating what would have been said if the tape had not been turned off.

"Shego, I'm so sorry! I didn't- I didn't know that tape had… I'm sorry." Kim whispered, voice quivering.

Shego glanced at Kim and then back at the black screen. Her entire body seemed lifeless, except for her eyes. Her eyes were filled with confussion; an innocent kind of confussion that a child might show, like she honestly just didn't understand what was going on in the video. But she did. And she could feel the fear again, from not knowing what her father had done, or why she hurt so badly.

"I thought I got rid of that one." Shego said, not quite calm, but not showing any fear or anger or really any other emotion for that matter.

"Shego?" Kim asked, worried about the woman's non-responsiveness at the current situation. "Maybe you should sit down."

Shego slowly sat down. But she hadn't sat down on the couch, she had simply sat right where she had been standing, and hunched over a little, arms wrapped around herself, hair pooling in front of her face. From Kim's position, all she could see was the top of Shego's head. At first, Kim thought she was just sitting there, but then she heard an odd crackling noise. Walking around the couch, Kim saw Shego clenching and unclenching her hands. Whenever they would turn into fists they would ignite in green plasma, and then go out when her hand opened. If not for the gloves, Kim could have seen that Shego's knuckles would turn white too. Also, to Kim's horror, each time Shego's hands would ignite it would get more powerful, and engulf more of her hand. Soon the flames would be past the gloves and would burn Shego's exposed skin.

"Shego, stop. You're going to burn yourself." Kim said in concern, crouching down so she was at eye level with the other woman.

Seeing no response, Kim reached out and grabbed Shego's wrists while they weren't ignited. This made Shego tense and her head whipped up to look at Kim. After a few moments, the wildness left her eyes, and only despair remained. Seeing this, Kim helped Shego up, and led her up to her room. Kim pulled the door shut behind her, but it didn't close completely, and swung open a bit. Not noticing it, Kim led Shego to the bed. Now they were both sitting there, like they had all the other times, and Kim was waiting to see if Shego would say anything. As encouragement, Kim reached out her arm and rubbed the back of Shego's hand with her thumb. But Kim felt coldness creep into her stomach as she saw the green hand lightly shake at the contact.

"I'm sorry." Kim said meekly, pulling her hand back.

"No," Shego whispered, "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to have those images in your head."

"You have them." Kim replied.

"That's different, I've had them my entire life." Shego said.

"That doesn't mean it's any less painful for you." Kim said softly.

"But you're… Kim, you're just so… innocent. You shouldn't have to have your mind polluted with what… happened to me." Shego looked down, ashamed. "I don't want to hurt you with my past."

"The only way you could ever hurt me," Kim replied seriously, "is if you shut me out. I'm always here for you, I just wish you'd accept that."

Shego gave Kim a small smile. She could tell by the look in Kim's eyes what was coming next, and she had no objection. In fact, Shego leaned in first, forcing Kim to lie back on the bed. Then, giving Kim a tender look, she closed the rest of the distance between them.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Possible was making her way to her daughter's room. She had just gotten off the phone with the place she had ordered the new mattress from, and they had said it would be arriving today. Not finding either Kim or Shego anywhere, she guessed that they were both in Kim's room. Seeing that the door had been left open, she pushed it open as she announced her entry.

"Kim, I just thought I'd let you know that the mattr-" Mrs. Possible froze in her tracks.

Shego jerked up at the sound of another voice, and quickly got off of the bed. Kim gasped as she shot up into a sitting position, still on the bed.

"Mom! This isn't- I was- It's just that-" Kim couldn't think of anything to say.

Shego just stood by the bed, slightly blushing, looking everywhere except at Kim's mom. Mrs. Possible looked slowly from her daughter then to Shego, and back again.

"We're having a talk in the kitchen in five minutes." Mrs. Possible said with an ominous calmness to her tone.

All Kim could do was nod dumbly. After her mother left her room, Kim just sat there, staring at the closed door, wondering what had just happened. She was awakened from her daze by a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Shego standing by her, encouragement in her eyes.

"What… just happened?" Kim asked, voice distant.

"Kim… You're- _we're_ going to have to tell them now. There's… really no way out of it." Shego replied sympathetically.

After another minute, Kim's numbness wore off, and she really started to freak out. Jumping up, she paced back and forth, ripping her hands through her hair nervously.

"Oh my God! I can't believe my mom saw us! God, I can't tell them! Shego, what am I going to do?" Kim asked frantically. "My parents are going to kill me!"

"It'll be alright, Princess. It's about time we went down there." Shego replied softly.

Biting her lip, Kim looked at the door for another minute before she built enough courage to make it all the way down the stairs and into the kitchen without chickening out and hiding in her room. Shego put a supportive hand on Kim's shoulder throughout the walk, but, fearing it would only make the current situation worse, she let her hand fall back to her side when they actually entered the kitchen. Kim's father was seated across the table, with Mrs. Possible sitting to his right.

"Sit down." Mr. Possible said; arms across his chest.

Kim sat. Shego remained standing, at Kim's side. She really didn't feel like sitting, or taking orders from him. Looking at Mr. Possible, Shego suddenly realized that she was being reminded of her own father, and she didn't know why. A long time ago she had broken the habit of comparing every man she met to her father. She supposed it might have just been because of the tone he was using, and telling her what to do. And that he was a father. But Shego couldn't control herself, and she found that she was becoming very nervous. _Stop being afraid of him_ she told herself. _He's never done anything to you. He's never done anything to _anyone._ He's a good person, so just stop it already!_ But she couldn't. The only theory she had to explain her irrational fear was that having the dream and the memories so often had brought back up her earlier fears.

"You too." Mr. Possible said, looking at Shego.

Involuntarily, Shego found her body obeying the order. Sitting down stiffly, Shego grabbed Kim's hand, under the table out of sight, in an attempt to calm down. Kim gave Shego a questioning look, and then followed her gaze. In a moment, Kim realized what Shego must be thinking, and squeezed her hand, sad for the other woman, but unable to do anything at the moment.

"Would you like to explain yourself?" Mr. Possible asked, directing the question at his daughter.

Kim decided that the best plan was to just come out and tell them; to just get it over with.

Taking a deep breath, Kim replied, "Mom, Dad, I'm… gay."

For a minute, everybody was silent. Then Mrs. Possible spoke up.

"So, you and Shego are…" she trailed off.

"I love her." Kim blurted out, blushing furiously.

Mrs. Possible pursed her lips. Shego felt like she was going to die from Mr. Possible's stare. It wasn't even a menacing look, he was just looking at her, and she was still starting to fidget. After a minute of silence, Mr. Possible was the one to speak up.

"Is this what you really want?" He asked seriously.

"Yes." Kim replied without hesitation.

"If you're happy." Mr. Possible stated, smiling slightly.

Kim felt a huge grin spread across her face in relief. Mrs. Possible gave her husband a sharp look.

Seeing this, he responded, "At least she's not with some boy."

This even made Shego smile.

"James!" Mrs. Possible scolded. "Speaking of boys, I thought you were going out with Ron now."

Kim's face fell at the mention of Ron.

"We… kinda broke up." Kim replied meekly.

Again, the party sat in silence. Clearing her throat, Mrs. Possible started to talk.

"Well, now it won't be appropriate for Shego to sleep in your room." She said.

"But where is she going to sleep?" Kim exclaimed.

"The new mattress is arriving today, so she can sleep in the guest room." Mrs. Possible replied.

"No." Shego whispered, fear in her voice.

Everyone turned to look at her, and Kim saw that she was paler than usual. Kim was the only one who knew why she was reacting like this.

"I give you my word, nothing will happen, just, please, let me stay in Kim's room." Shego pleaded.

She couldn't handle having the dream again, not when she was so close to getting rid of it. Both of Kim's parents looked at her questioningly. Shego turned so that she was looking at Kim's mom.

"If I'm with Kim, then I don't have the dream." Shego said quietly.

"What? What dream? Am I missing something here?" Mr. Possible asked confusedly, but his questions were momentarily ignored.

"Have you considered that maybe the ray is wearing off? That maybe it doesn't have to do with Kim?" Mrs. Possible asked, sympathetic to Shego, but not wanting her daughter sleeping with someone, especially another girl.

As Kim opened her mouth to argue, her mother's beeper went off, signaling that she was needed at the hospital.

"This conversation is not over." Mrs. Possible said sternly walking towards the door, pulling on her jacket.

Now there were just the three of them, trying to figure something out.

"Dad, can't you trust me enough to know that I wouldn't do anything?" Kim pleaded.

"Kim, I fully support you on your decision, but I'm with your mother on this one." Mr. Possible replied.

"But, Dad, you don't understand!" Kim cried out, frustrated.

For the second time, a beeper went off. This time it was Kim's. With a aggravated growl, Kim pulled out her communicator.

"What is it, Wade?" Kim snapped.

"Um, a break-in was reported at the jewelry store. The man at the scene has taken out all policemen who have gone up against him so far, and they really need you." Wade replied meekly, confused by Kim's tone.

After thinking for a minute, Kim groaned, knowing that it was her duty to take this mission.

"Well, it looks like you're getting your way." Kim said angrily, heading for the door. "I hope you're happy." Walking closer to Shego, she said, "Try to get some sleep. I promise I'll get back as soon as possible. Just… hang in there."

Kim gave Shego a soft look as the green woman headed up the stairs before calling her father over to the front door. She knew that if he was going to be the only one to watch over Shego then he had to know.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Her father asked.

Kim nodded, and then replied, "The ray has been making her have this nightmare."

Kim paused, feeling uncomfortable telling other people Shego's secret. Mr. Possible nodded at her encouragingly.

"And… well, it's about when she… when her father raped her, on her ninth birthday."

Mr. Possible paled. Without giving him time to say anything, Kim quickly exited the house. The jewelry store was close, so she took her car. Her throat tightened as she realized Ron wouldn't be joining her on this mission; she didn't have the heart to call him.

-**Jewelry Store-**

When Kim got to the scene, she saw a man dressed in red and black, complete with a black, hard looking mask, running from the scene.

"Oh no you don't." Kim said, getting out of her car and running as fast as she could after the man.

Fortunately for Kim, the man didn't notice her running up behind him, so he was completely off guard when she tackled him to the ground. The man quickly rolled over and back-flipped off of Kim. When Kim got to her feet, he was already in a defensive pose.

"Why don't you just make it easy for both of us and give up now?" Kim growled.

The man said nothing, but tilted his head in what seemed to be condescending fashion.

"So you're the strong silent type, eh?" Kim remarked with a smirk before rushing the man.

She wanted to end this quickly so she could get home to Shego.

-**Possible Residence-**

James Possible stood in the doorway of the extra bedroom, watching over its occupant. He wasn't sure exactly how long he was supposed to watch her, and felt rather awkward to tell the truth. If she did start to have the dream, he wasn't really sure what he would do. Knowing what the dream was about, he didn't know if waking her up would be such a good idea for him. It might only make things worse.

Another thing that was on his mind was that this was the person his daughter was in love with. True, he was shocked when he learned, but he was a very understanding man, so he would definitely support her daughter, whatever she chose. He knew his wife would too, that she would just need some time to get used to the idea. And hopefully, if it came to it, she would allow Shego to stay in Kim's room. He wasn't too keen about it, but if it was the only way, then he would have to let them.

Glancing into the room, he saw that she was still sound asleep.

-**Jewelry Store-**

Kim launched a punch at the man's face with her right hand, which he abruptly blocked by grabbing her fist with his left hand and twisting it. Kim winced, but didn't falter. She let her other fist fly at him, which he also caught, just like she had planned. Using his arms to 'hold' onto, she lifted both feet and kicked him in the gut as hard as she could, causing him to lose his grip on her hands, and allowing her to back flip away from him. When she looked up, she saw him running at her. He slid to the ground in front of her and executed a sweeping kick, which she jumped. He then threw a series of punches. Kim dodged the ones she could, and blocked the others with her arms, but one got through, and she felt herself reeling backwards from the punch he had landed on her shoulder. _This is taking far too long_ Kim thought, frustrated. Leaping up from her crouching position, Kim launched herself at the man, hell bent on ending this, _now_.

Charging at him, Kim focused on her goal. He threw two punches at her, which she took. Bracing herself against the blows, Kim waited until she had her opening, and put all of her strength into her right fist. Winding up, Kim hit him with an uppercut, causing him to be thrown back and slide across the ground. Walking up to him, Kim found that he was unconscious. Lucky for her, one of the policemen had just come to, and he ran over with cuffs in hand. Seeing that she wasn't needed anymore, Kim ran back to her car, frantic to check on Shego.

"Just hold on." Kim whispered, speeding down the empty streets.

-**Possible Residence-**

Mr. Possible lifted his eyes from his shoes to look into the bedroom. He could have sworn she said something. Deciding to check on her, he walked into the room and up to the bed. Shego's brow was creased, and small beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead. A green hand clutched the sheets, another clutched the pillow. _This can't be good_ Mr. Possible thought to himself. As if on cue, Shego started tossing and turning.

"No!" She cried out, lifting a hand to fight off an imaginary assailant.

Mr. Possible stood by the bed, anxiously trying to think of something to do. After waiting a minute and seeing that things were only getting worse, he decided he should wake her up. Just as he leaned over her to gently shake her awake, her eyes shot open.

"NO!" Shego screamed again, harshly pushing Mr. Possible away from her and jumping off of the bed so that she was sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the room that he was on.

"Shego-" he started, trying to calm her down, but was cut off.

"No, get away from me!" Shego cried, head in her hands, as if she were trying to drive the images from her mind.

Mr. Possible walked around the bed so that he could see her, maybe help calm her down. This was a very bad idea. Seeing him walking towards her, Shego started trembling and scooted away until her back was against the wall. She had been so close to leaving that nightmare behind her. Having it again was driving her insane. She couldn't breathe, could hardly speak, and thought she was about to pass out from the anxiety. Shego felt sick. Again, Mr. Possible took a step towards her, hoping he could help in someway. But he stopped when Shego convulsed violently as a reaction. He was saved from trying to figure something out by Kim bursting into the room.

"Dad?" She asked, looking confused.

"Shego, she…" He trailed off.

Kim ran to where her father was standing to see Shego, slumped against the wall, knees to her chest and head in her hands, trembling.

"Oh my God, Shego." Kim whispered, voice slightly shaking.

Shego didn't respond to Kim's voice, so Kim swiftly covered the short distance between them and enveloped the other woman in a tender embrace. Shego's first response was to fight back, not wanting anyone to be touching any part of her body. Shego tried to push Kim away, but Kim held fast, so Shego started to weakly hit Kim's shoulder with her fists.

"No, let go." Shego whispered in a cracked voice.

"It's alright, Shego. I'm here, I'll protect you." Kim whispered comfortingly, stroking the greenish black locks.

Slowly, Shego stopped resisting, and then threw her arms around Kim, clutching her shirt and burying her face in the soft red hair.

"I thought I could stop it." Shego whispered. "I thought I might be able to if I just thought of you, but I couldn't. People say you can control your dreams, but I can't, Kim, I can't!"

Kim felt horrible for having to leave Shego, for making her go through this again, and all she could do was hold her, and hope that it was helping. She shot a pleading look up at her father. He nodded.

"Why don't you take her to your room and try to get some sleep so you don't fall asleep at school tomorrow." Mr. Possible said softly.

Kim was so relieved that she felt like crying. Kissing her father goodnight, Kim walked hand in hand with Shego to her bedroom, and let her get into the bed first. Slipping under the sheets, Kim moved so that she could put her arms around Shego, in a protective manner. But Shego stopped her. Instead, Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's slim body and tucked the girl's head under her chin.

"With all this happening, let me be the one to hold you. I couldn't stand to feel anymore helpless." Shego whispered in the darkness.

Kim understood. Shego didn't want to be the one having to be protected; she wanted to be the protector. So Kim cuddled up to Shego, feeling the warmth of another body pressed against hers.

For the second time that night Shego fell asleep, but this time there were no nightmares to wake her up in the middle of the night.

END CHAPTER 12

So, sorry for the long wait, but I hope you all enjoyed it if you have the time, drop a review!


	13. Best Friends

I BET YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS DEAD or don't even remember this fic lol. Sorry for the loooooong ass wait, a lot has been going on in my life and I was getting really depressed over some things, but it's a little better now. So I decided to write more fanfic lmao. Well I'm trying to continue it, we'll see what happens D

**Chapter 13**

-**Possible Residence-**

Shego sighed as she watched Kim leave for school. She really did love the redhead. It didn't matter what anyone else said or thought about them, Shego would always be with Kim, as long as Kim desired. But first she had to finish what had been started. She wanted control of her powers, and a sane mind.

Seeing as she could only do one of those two things in the current situation, Shego decided she would finally get off her lazy ass (that's how she saw it) and start training herself to use her powers again. Without a sound, she made her way to the backyard. Standing outside, she found she didn't know where to start.

"Ok, ok, just focus." She whispered to herself.

First she needed let the feeling come. It used to come so easily, like breathing, she could control it on a whim. And now… now she had to concentrate just to remember it. After a few minutes, she slipped into a meditative state, reaching back into her lost memories, trying as hard as she could to bring that feeling back. She had no idea how much time had passed before she finally felt something. First there was a tingling, then a rush. Focusing on that small flicker of what she knew was her power, Shego slowly drew it out, making it larger, more powerful, until she finally led it down to her hands, hoping she would get the reaction she was aiming for. After taking a minute to make sure everything was how it should be, she gave a final push that she hoped would ignite the plasma. Her eyes fluttered open, and they were met by a joyously familiar green glow. She wasn't controlling the temperature, she could tell the gloves were still the cause of that, but her eyes glittered with triumph nonetheless.

Willing the sensation to ebb away, she was rewarded with the flames also receding. Then she searched for the feeling again. This time it took less time for it to surface. And the flames shot up. Then died. And came back to life again.

Shego kept practicing this until it was relatively easy to do. She kept at it, practicing with one hand, then the other, both hands, a finger, as many different ways she could think of. Soon she found herself tiring, and decided to go inside. Letting herself fall back into the couch, she was surprised to see it was almost time for Kim to come home. It hadn't seemed like she had been practicing for that long. Flipping the TV on, Shego waited for her Princess to get home.

-**Middleton High School-**

School that day was boring. They had just been burned out by a wave of test taking, so now teachers were scheduling a weeks worth of easy assignments and 'educational' videos to let their tired brains rest. This gave Kim ample time to think about how she should handle things with Ron. She had tried to catch his eye when they would pass in the hallways, but he always looked the other way. She couldn't even find him when lunch came. Needless to say, her spirits were down by the time school got out.

Deciding it was best to admit defeat, at least for today, she headed for her car, feet dragging on the ground. Unlocking the driver's side door, Kim was just about to swing it open when she felt a light hand on her shoulder. Swiveling around, she felt her heart leap into her throat as her eyes fell upon a familiar blond head of hair.

"Ron." Kim said, voice raspy.

"KP, I… we need to talk." Ron had an odd look on his face, and he wouldn't look Kim in the eyes. "Bueno Nacho?" he asked glancing up at her.

Biting her lip and letting a small smile of hope flash across her face, Kim nodded and slid into the car. Ron walked around to the other side and got into the passenger's seat. The ride was in silence, but it wasn't a tense one, if not a bit awkward. As the car pulled up to the Mexican restaurant Kim turned and opened her mouth as if to speak, but before she could think of the right words Ron quickly got out of the car. Wincing a bit, Kim followed him inside.

Deciding to go ahead and let him take the lead, she followed him to the counter and let him order and then got a glass of water for herself. She was too nervous to eat. Picking a table, Ron sat down. Sitting across from him, Kim fiddled with her shirt, not knowing how to start.

"Ron, I-" she started, uncertainly.

"No, Kim, let me talk first. Please?" Ron asked, a mixture of emotions painting his face.

Kim nodded.

"… Kim.. I… I just want to say that I am so sorry for the way I treated you before." Ron said, voice sincere and eyes filled with guilt.

Kim's head snapped up in surprise. She had been preparing herself for a lot of different scenarios in her head, but she hadn't dreamed that it would have turned out this good. He was _apologizing_ to her. And she could tell he really meant it.

"I was the biggest jerk in the world. We're supposed to be best friends forever, and I treated you like that! Ever since that fight I've been beating myself up and trying to build up the courage to talk to you, but I thought you'd hate me for sure." Ron let his had swing down, letting his messy blonde hair sweep forward.

"Oh Ron, I could never hate you! I thought you were avoiding me because _you_ hated _me_." Kim confessed.

Ron looked up sharply, pain in his eyes.

"Never! I'm so sorry I hurt you like this Kim.."

"It's not your fault. It was a big surprise, even to me, and I shouldn't have told you right after we, erm, broke up." Kim looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, I sorta saw the break up part coming. I could kinda tell you were drifting away from me. But as long as I can still be best friends with you, it's all good." Ron let a warm smile spread across his face.

"So… you're ok with that fact that I… that I'm in love with another girl?" Kim asked quietly.

"Of course! I was so stupid to have reacted like that. Kim, my cousin is a lesbian. I have absolutely no problem with gay people. Ha, when I visit her _she_ picks up more girls than I do." Ron flashed Kim one of his trademark smiles.

Kim looked at him for a moment before jumping out of her seat and running around to table to envelope him in a tight hug. Ron hugged her back, smiling softly. There was love, but it was the brotherly kind of a best friend, just like it used to be. Everything was finally starting to come together. Before Kim could break off the hug, she heard an annoyed cough behind her. Turning around, she saw the waiter with Ron's food and her water looking not at all thrilled to be at work that day.

"Oh, um, thank you." Kim said, returning to her seat, smiling stupidly to herself.

Ron promptly began to gorge himself on the cheesy mess in front of him, with Kim still smiling at him from across the table.

"Why don't you hang at my house after this for a while?" Kim offered. "I think it would be nice for all three of us to spend some time together."

Ron stopped eating to think for a moment.

"Sounds good to me, but are you sure Shego wouldn't murder me or something?"

"Ha ha, I'm sure I can keep her under control." Kim grinned back at him.

**-Possible Residence-**

Shego sighed and looked at the clock while lying upside down on the couch. Kim was supposed to have gotten home fifteen minutes ago, and she was thoroughly bored out of her skull. Just as that thought passed through her head, she heard the door opening.

"Pumpkin!" She called out in greeting, flying off the couch and running towards the door.

"Hi Shego," was all Kim had time to say before she was swept into the air by Shego's hug. "I guess that means you missed me?" Kim asked with a laugh.

Shego opened her mouth to respond when she noticed that they weren't alone. Putting Kim down, she shot a glare at the boy in the doorway. The last she had heard, Kim was still fighting with him, so was automatically on Shego's list.

"Oh, Shego, me and Ron made up, so I was hoping all three of us could hang out today." Kim shot her a look saying 'be nice'.

Ron gave a nervous laugh and waved. Shego gave him a long hard look before turning her eyes back to Kim.

"You mean I have to spend all day with _him_?" Shego pouted; she had been looking forward to alone time with Kim.

"Come on, it won't be that bad! I'm sure you two can be friends too." Kim smiled.

Shego hid a grimace for Kim's sake. If it was for Kim, she could deal with the buffoon for a day. Ron, on the other hand, wasn't so sure he'd make it out of the Possible house alive, due to the looks Shego was shooting at him.

"Well, this should be… fun" Ron laughed nervously.

END CHAPTER 13

God I know it's really short, but I need to work my way slowly back into this fic so I don't destroy it Dx btw I'm pretty sure I can update within the next week :) and if I have time, working on my other kigo fic idea. Reviews would be greatly appreciated!!


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. This is a message from the author.**

This is mostly prompted from people still adding this story to their watch list even though I haven't updated in forever, it's sort of guilted me into continuing it, so kudos to you all along with a huge thank you!

I plan on rewriting this fic for two reasons. One being that parts of it are so over the top dramatic that they make me cringe, and two that I want to draw out the romance a bit more. This would also give me time to think of how I actually want this to end, so…

Should I delete this version and start posting the newer revamped chapters as a new story? Or should I just edit the chapters as I finish them? I've never done this so I don't know how convenient either option is.

But I'd like to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and commented on my story. All of the feedback was greatly appreciated, and hopefully I can pay you all back soon by finally updating with some real writing.


End file.
